Forever and Ever
by MissLittlePink
Summary: Mi Nyu finally returns from Africa. How will their life be?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: As you know, I do not own You're Beautiful or the characters.****  
><strong>  
>Hi guys:) This is my first fanfic of You're Beautiful. Reading everyone's fanfic inspired me to write one.<br>Since my first language isn't English (I'm still learning English), there will be tons of grammatical or some sort of mistakes in the writing. Please please please forgive me for the bad skills of writing and mistakes...sorry:(

Please review! I'll continue to write them if my readers are with me and still wish to read it.  
>I'm really busy with my studies, club activities and orchestra( I play the flute lol) so my update might be really late or sometimes fast... But please wait for the update;) and review- reviews makes my motivation higher lol:D<p>

So... You guys Ready?  
>HERE WE GO!<p>

**CHAPTER 1****  
><strong>  
>It has been 2 years and few months after Go Mi Nyu left to Africa. In those 2 years Mi Nyu had lots of fun with the people in Africa.<br>Although she was having such a good time, she never forgot about her brightest star, Hwang Tae Kyun. Mi Nyu's schedule was always full of work but she kept in touch with him using the Internet service. She of course kept in touch with her brother, Jermy, and Shin Woo, too.  
>Every day, there was the necklace that her brightest star gave to her. But she didn't wear the hairpin that her brightest star gave to her because she was afraid that she will drop it. She kept the hairpin beside her bed all the time.<p>

One day, one of the kid from the local African school asked Mi Nyu (she was Volunteering at that school)  
>"Miss Go, what s this?"<br>"This? Oh... It's a necklace from somebody really important. This is really precious to me:)"  
>"And another question..."<br>the kid said in a small, worried voice.  
>"yesterday class... you told us... You... leave Africa... This month... This is no true or true?"<br>" oh... That... It's true... I'm sorry for making you guys upset... Oh! Don't cry! By the way, your English improved SO much in this 2 years! Keep improving your English, okay?"  
>"Miss Go... You really leaving here? Noooooo..." the kid cried.<br>Mi Nyu was a great teacher at the school and all the kids were upset. Mi Nyu was kind and caring to the kids as well as others. That's why she was loved by everyone.

It was early in the morning. Mi Nyu could feel the sunlight from the curtains. No body was awake. She quietly picked up her phone.  
>"I gotta call Manager Ma... Where is he? I can't find his name in the contact... Where... Oh here we go! Good that I had him in my contact!" she smiled and pressed the 'call' button.<br>"Hello?...Hello?... Is this manager Ma? Hi! I missed you!"  
>" Ah! Sister! How are you doin'? I havent heard from you for ages!"<br>"I called you like a week ago! It's not like we haven't talked for ages, haha! I'm doing totally fine:)"  
>"oh yes yes mi namaa... No... Mi Nyu... Haha! Oh by the way, you told me last week...aren't you coming any sooner?"<br>" yeah, I wanted to tell you about that! I'm going there next week. What should I do with my hotel and..."  
>"ya, I'm glad that ur coming next week but... HOTEL? Arent you coming to the dorm? The boys miss you. Jermy keeps on asking me if they could go to Africa and shin woo was trying to send you a gift and your brother keeps talking about you in the dorm. And Tae Kyun... I dont know... But... He keeps writing '100' when he's thinking."<br>"'100'..." Mi Nyu blushed and giggled and continued- " Manager Ma! I'll think about where to stay later but... What should I do after I arrive?"  
>" Sister... I'll pick you up and go strait to the dorm!"<br>" okay! Thank you very much manage Ma, you are very kind! And by the way... Can you not tell the boys that I'll be returning? I wanna surprise them."  
>"oooh. Very good, very good. Great idea. I like that."<br>" thank you! I'm sorry I gotta go so I'll call you again!"  
>" I understand. You're so busy! Take care! Until you come here!"<p>

Sorry that it's soooooooooo long:(  
>I was thinking about writing further but I have some concerns. Not 'some'. MANY.<br>I'll write about what I'm still thinking.

I'm not really sure if Tae Kyun should get mad or irritated after mi Nyu comes back.  
>I'm also wondering if mi Nyu should get pregnant with tae Kyun. - this is my biggest concern...<p>

Sorry if the characters are unlike the character...

Please please review and give me suggestions:)


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own "You're Beautiful"- we all know that lol This is just my imagination!**

Thanks for reviewing :) and please review again!

Chapter 2 will start from the point where Manager Ma finished calling Mi Nyu :)

**CHAPTER 2****  
><strong>  
>"Oh yes! Sister... She's gonna be backkkkk! Oh yeah! The boys will totally love this surprise!"<br>Manager Ma screamed in the empty hallway and started to snap his fingers and dance.  
>"I gotta arrange my schedule!"<p>

~ A Week later~

Mi Nyu was packing her things in her room. She didn't have much things as she gave some to the people in Africa. She packed her clothes, her camera, photos, toothbrush... And at the end, she packed her hair pin from her brightest star.  
>"hmmmm...I wonder if I should wear them when I'm returning...I hope that he's gonna be<br>Happy if he sees me wearing it...:)"  
>Mi Nyu smiled and giggled, imagining Tae Kyun staring a her and smiling.<p>

" Gemma, it's time for you to leave."  
>Another sister from the same volunteering group reminded her.<br>" Yes, Sisiter Lee. Im coming."  
>Mi Nyu pulled her bag and when out of her room. She turned around and looked at her room.<br>" Good Bye, my room. It's hard to leave the place I have been for 2 years... No! I have to think positive... Thank you my room for 2 years."

She went outside and saw the car that will bring her to the airport. The car was surrounded by many people. Kids, parents, adults, elders... They all loved Mi Nyu. One of the kid cried.  
>" because of you, I was able to get over the sadness that I lost my mother in the accident. Thank you. I'll never forget about you."<br>Parents from the crowd shouted.  
>" Miss, please visit us!"<br>"Thanks for taking care of our children!"  
>" we all live you so you are welcome to come to Africa any time!"<br>" my son's grades improved :) thanks to you!"  
>Everyone thanked her even the parents.<br>" Hey, young lady..."  
>A weak little husky voice came from the crowd. Mi Nyu turned around and saw a old lady sitting on a chair. The old lady was smiling.<br>"I don't think that I'll live very long. But look at you, you have a sparkling future waiting for you... Never forget your kindness and smile... Stay strong... And take care of the people who's waiting for you in Korea."  
>The old lady was smiling even more.<br>" I will. Thank you for your kind words... GOOD BYE EVERYONE!"  
>Mi Nyu waved from the car. She had tears in her eyes. The kids outside was jumping so that they could see her face. Everyone waved at her. That was how much everyone loved the kind, caring, and sweet Mi Nyu.<br>"bye!"

~IN THE AIRPLANE~

Mi Nyu looked at her photos she took in Africa.  
>"2 years was long but short, too. But now, I'm heading to the star that would only shine in front of me."<br>She was sad to leave Africa but at the same time, she was happy that she'll be meeting the A. members. She was wondering how the members have changed and how they are doing.  
>"oh... This is gonna be a long trip... I'm sleepy..."<br>Since the flight was very long, Mi Nyu started to fall asleep.

" thank you for flying with us. Have a nice trip!"  
>Mi Nyu woke up with an announcement.<br>" huh...? Is it already in Korea? " nobody was around her. She was the last one to get off. she started to panic.  
>" why do I do? What do I do? Everyone's gone!" she rubbed her eyes and picked up her bags. She checked around her seat so that she doesn't have anything forgotten.<br>After she got off the airplane, she took her phone oh if her bag and pressed the 'call' button.  
>"Hello? Manager Ma, sorry that I'm a bit late. The airplane left Africa later than I expected... Btw, I'm in the airport now. Where are you?"<br>"Sister! Oh... I was worried... I thought that your plane crashed or something... aaaah... I'm glad you're safe... I'm near the south exit of the airport, okay."  
>"Okay. But thank you for worrying about me. And thank you for coming to pick me up in your busy schedule."<br>"Mi Nyuaaah, don't worry about me... Come here quick okay?"  
>Manager Ma smirked.<br>"aaah... Sister... She's so kind and polite. She sure grew up as a wonderful young lady... Hehe;)"  
>"Manager Ma!"<br>Suddenly, a lovely voice came from his back.  
>He turned around and saw a beautiful lady smiling at him. She had long hair that covered the design of her T-Shirt. She had a sparkling ribbon-shaped hair pin on her hair. She was wearing a purple T-Shirt and black pants and had sunglasses in her hand. Her black heels were shining.<br>" Sister... "  
>Manager Ma shook his head. In his head, he kept saying; wow, sister... She sure looks skinnier but grew up as a beautiful lady...<br>"Manager Ma, thank you so much for coming to  
>Pick me up. It is very nice to meet you again!"<br>She bowed and smiled artlessly.  
>"aaah, sister... You're welcome! You sure grew up as a very nice, polite and caring lady... "<br>Manager Ma sniffed.  
>"Thank you...? "<br>Mi Nyu was giggling. She thought that manager Ma was really funny.  
>"YA! Mi Nyuaaah, why are you wearing T shirt and such a thin pant on... 'FREEZING TO DEATH' kind of day?"<br>"Oh!"  
>She looked at what she was wearing.<br>"Today is... November 3rd... Ah! Ottukaji-what do I do? It's winter...oh no... I only have one set of winter clothes! What do I do?"  
>Mi Nyu started to panic. Just a few seconds ago, she was a calm, grown up and elegant but pretty kind of person but as she started to panic, she became like the time she was pretending to be Go Mi Nam; childish, and awkward.<br>"Mi Namaaaa, don't panic. You just have to go and spend money! "  
>Manager Ma accidentally called her Mi Nam as she was like the 'Go Mi Nam' that she used to be.<br>"Yes... Aaah, I'm so stupid. I gave lots of warm clothes to the sick people. Ah... I didn't even think of the season..."  
>She made a fist and hit her head a few times just like she did before.<br>"You said that you have one set of warm clothes so why don't you get changed?"  
>Suggested Manager Ma; one hand in the pocket and the another hand pointing at the bathroom.<br>"Sorry... I'll hurry."  
>She bowed and ran to the bathroom. While she was running, she was about to trip because of the heels.<br>"Oh, Sister...! It's not like we're in a hurry so calm down!... Hey, hey, hey! that's the men's bathroom!"  
>Manager Ma shouted. Mi Nyu managed to change in the women's bathroom safely without causing any accidents.<p>

Mi Nyu changed into the winter dress. They walked toward the car, talking about so many things such as Mi Nyu's students in Africa, the volunteer, her hair growing, and A. members.  
>"Hey Mi Nyu, your bag is lighter than I expected... Haven't you lost something on the way here?"<br>Manager Ma said surprisingly.  
>"Oh, that. Thanks for worrying but that is all I have from the beginning. I gave away lots of things to the people in Africa. There are some rich people in Africa but many people are suffering from poverty. "<br>Mi Nyu looked down looking sad.  
>"Oh... Oh... I see... I see... I'm sure that they were happy for what you have done, sister... "<br>Said Manager Ma trying to cheer up Mi Nyu.  
>" Yes, thank you."<br>Mi Nyu smiled. Manager Ma thought;  
>'Now that she went to Africa, I guess that she turned into an a Angel or... Mother Teresa...woah... Tae Kyung must be surprised if he meets her girlfriend who turned into an angel... Hohoho... Ahaha...'<br>He was imagining Mi Nyu wearing Mother Teresa's clothes then flying like an angel. He was smiling crazy all alone.  
>"Manager Ma, are you alright? Aren't we going?"<br>Mi Nyu asked. Manager Ma finally snapped out of his imagination then blinked like thousand times.  
>"Oh yea... Let's go."<p>

Driving for almost an hour, they reached the dorm.  
>"Oh my... I mean... you know, I haven't seen the dorm for such a long time, so I'm really excited and nervous...kkk"<br>Mi Nyu said in a quiet tone. Looking a little shy.

"The boys are in shooting now, so they are not here. They're gonna be back in 30 minutes or so."  
>Manager Ma said so as he flips the pages of his schedule book.<br>"So... How would I surprise them?"  
>Mi Nyu said so worriedly.<br>"Hmmm..." he started to go into his imaginary world.

Manager Ma's IMAGINATION no. 1  
>The boys come back and there is a huge box in front of them. They open the box and... There is... Mi Nyu in it!<br>" no, no... Not that...we don't have such a big box...hmm... How about this...?"  
>Manager Ma moved his eyebrows up and down.<p>

Manager Ma's IMAGINATION no. 2  
>The boys are back. They are sitting on the sofa relaxing and watching a movie. Then, suddenly, the doorbell rings. They open the door and there is a Cinderella carriage and there comes Mi Nyu dressing like a Cinde...<br>"not this. We don't own any horse or carriage. How about...a dramatic HORROR...?Muhahaha..."

Manager Ma's IMAGINATION no. 3  
>The boys are home and they sit on the table. Suddenly, it starts to rain and thunder is everywhere. The light goes off. Then, somebody screams outside. The boys scream- "mommy!" then, Mi Nyu, dressed like a zombie will enter the room- "MOMMY IS DEAD. MUHAHAHA! "<p>

Manager Ma finally snaps off from his imagination.  
>"WHAT ON EARTH WAS I THINKING? There's no way MI Nyu will be a zombie or a Cinderella or a present... "<br>"Manager Ma, How about... waiting for them in the dorm with dinner ready?"  
>Mi Nyu came up with a brilliant idea. The members must be hungry and tired. They planned to go with that. Mi Nyu rushed into the kitchen as she only have about 30 minutes.<p>

~After 30 minutes~  
>Mi Nyu and Manager Ma heard the sound of cars.<br>"They're here."  
>Manager Ma whispered and blinked for a several times. The dinner was ready as Mi Nyu cooked really fast like a pro.<br>"I'll go to the front door, so!.. you... Stay somewhere!"  
>Manager Ma ran to the door.<br>Mi Nyu 's heart beat was beating fast. She could hear the door open and the voice of... Her brightest star... 'ottoukaji? What should I do? '  
>she decided to just sit in the sofa as she was in panic and couldn't find a good space to hide.<br>"Oh! Is there a guest today? There's a pair of shoes in here!"  
>"Don't tell me it's Yoo He Yi"<br>"Arg, what if she messes around with us again?"  
>"Ya! Jeremy, don't you think it smells good?"<br>"Yeah... It smells like stew... No... Curry?..."  
>"No way! This isn't a smell of curry! It's definitely the smell of omelet."<br>Mi Nyu's heart beat was beating faster and faster. Their voice was getting closer and closer.  
>"Its cold so get yourself warm, boys."<br>Said manager Ma excitedly.  
>"Let's throw a party next week for our next album, Tae Kyung"<br>"We will. But before that, calm down. It's annoying."

'It's hyung-nim's voice...'  
>Mi Nyu thought. The voice is getting closer and closer. She could hear an feel her heart beating wig nervousness and excitement. As their voice get closer, Mi Nyu shrunk down in the sofa.<p>

"the party is gonna be fun if Mi Nyu is al-..."  
>Jeremy stopped talking. As he entered the dining room, he saw a girl with long black hair; dressed in formal clothes, shrinking on the sofa.<br>"GO MI NYU?"  
>He shouted.<br>"Ah... Jeremy..."  
>Mi Nyu said in a soft quiet voice, looking shy.<br>"IS IT REALLY YOU, GO MI NYU?"  
>"...Yes, I am."<br>Jeremy took big one breath and...  
>"GO MI NYU, You're Back!"<br>He hugged and kissed her on the fore head.  
>Mi Nyu's heart beat was faster that she couldn't even feel it any more. All she could hear was the other member's footstep.<p>

**Sorry to cut it in a weird place. I guess that I wrote a bit too long. I thought that this scene is important, I should put it nicely in the next chapter so that you guys won't be tired of reading lol:)******

**I'm still thinking; should Tae Kyung be a dad and Mi Nyu be a mom... I wanna hear more of the people's requests.******

**This story depends on YOU!****  
><strong>**If you review and make suggestion or make a request of what kind of scene you want to see, I could probably put it in.******

**I wanna make a story which is different from everyone:) so I wanna hear my reader's voice!****  
><strong>**Btw, thanks to those who reviewed. My motivation went really higggghhh!******

**Love you all!****  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! I'm trying my bet to update as fast as I can. And sorry for the typing miss... I'm typing it on my iTouch and its harder than the pc...**  
><strong>And thanks so much to those who reviewed and gave some advise. It really helped me:)<strong>  
><strong>I wanna write something that hasn't been written before and I wanna make my readers happy!<strong>  
><strong>So here we go^_^v!<strong>

**CHAPTER 3**

Mi Nyu couldn't even feel her heart beating anymore. Her heart was bearing so fast. But she could hear the other member's footstep.  
>"Are you crazy? Mi Nyu's in Africa and-..."<br>Tae Kyung stopped mumbling and froze. Behind him, there was Mi Nam and Shin Woo. They all opened their eyes wide and swallowed one breath. And behind them... Was manager Ma; sniffing and smiling.  
>"...Go Mi Nyu...?"<br>Tae Kyung whispered. He didnt expect her to be there and he was surprised. But also surprised at her hair; longer and silky. And she was wearing the pin and the necklace.  
>"Hwang Tae Kyung-ssi..."<br>Mi Nyu blinked for like a thousand times and tried not to show that she was shy.  
>"My Mi Nyu~!"<br>Go Mi Nam went to hug her sister knocking over Tae Kyung.  
>"Oppa!"<br>Mi Nyu finally smiled.  
>"Mi Nyu. Glad you're back."<br>Shin Woo smiled calmly and patted her head.  
>"Let me hug her too Mi Nam!"<br>Jeremy widely spread his arms and hugged Mi Nyu from the back without caring about Mi Nam who's hugging her from the front. Tae Kyung was jealous.  
>'Pig Rabbit... Looking happier than getting a hug from ME!...ah... I'm not even worried... Or ... Jealous... It's just a beginning. She's just happy that they were able to meet again. Huh."<br>Tae Kyung whispered and smirked.  
>"Is his a dream? I hope it's not! But I hugged her so it NOT DREAM! aaah!"<br>Jeremy getting hyper screamed.  
>"Dont touch MY sis too much."<br>Mi Nam said.  
>"woo!LETS THROW A PARTY~!"<br>Jeremy shouted.  
>"Now? We haven't even prepared for the party. And I guess that Mi Nyu is tired because of the long trip. Let her rest and do the party tomorrow."<br>Shin Woo said calmly.  
>"Tomorrow-?"<br>Jeremy cried.  
>"Thank you Shin Woo..."<br>Mi Nyu bowed.  
>"huh"<br>Tae Kyung made a noise from his nose.  
>"...so...Where is she gonna sleep?"<br>Manager Ma asked curiously moving his eyebrows.  
>"In my room"<br>Tae Kyung responded extremely quick. Manager Ma whistled and grinned.  
>"NO WAY. THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN."<br>Mi Nam shook his head.  
>"She's mine. So she belongs to my room, not anyone elses. Right? Didn't you even know that?"<br>Tae Kyung said as if he was the smartest of all. Mi Nyu blushed.  
>"Who decided that she's yours? Shes my sister! I've been with her more than you did! I know her better than you."<br>"Then, who decided that you know her better than I do? You might have not know this but we already shared my room once, so we are used to it. It's nothing special. You don't have to be desperate."  
>"NOTHING SPECIAL? what if she end up having a kid between YOU?"<br>"Don't worry, Oppa. That will not happen out of wedlock."  
>Mi Nyu cuts in fast looking a little embarrassed. Manager Ma lip-synced and said 'woah'. Jeremy and Shin Woo was looking odd and confused.<br>"Trust her words, Go Mi Nam."  
>Tae Kyung snapped.<br>"But what IF she-"  
>"Can't you even trust your sister? Huh, what a shame."<br>Tae Kyung interrupted Mi Nam who was disparately speaking.  
>"Oppa, Hyung-nim. I don't want you guys fighting. I don't even like seeing fights. Fights makes nothing good. So please don't argue over a thing like me."<br>"Wow, Go Mi Nyu is so kind... Yeah, stop that endless fight."  
>Jeremy said.<br>"Yah. You always fight with Go Mi Nam. It's not so persuasive."  
>Tae Kyung snapped. Jeremy bit his lips.<br>"Calm down boys... Calm down... So... Where will she sleep?"  
>Manager Ma went inside the conversation looking thrilled.<br>"aaah... I'll go to a hotel then... So I don't wanna see any more of the fights."  
>Mi Nyu forced herself to smile.<br>"Where do you think you're going? You could stay in my room if you want! We can play all night:)"  
>"Jeremy... I...-"<br>"She needs to rest."  
>Shin Woo snapped. Tae Kyung grabbed Mi Nyu's bags.<br>"Let's go."  
>Mumbled Tae Kyung grabbing Mi Nyu's hand with his open hand. Mi Myu quietly followed awkwardly. Manager Ma looked at them as if he was watching a Love comedy.<br>"Yaaah! Where do you think you're doing!"  
>Mi Nam shouts But the two keeps going further and further.<br>"NOOOOOO! Damn it! DON'T DO ANYTHING TO MY SISTER!"  
>Mi Nam yelled hopelessly.<br>"Tae Kyung, who's always cool about everything... Fought for his girl... How impressive..."  
>Manager Ma cried. The boys pretended not to hear him.<p>

~In Tae Kyung's Room~

"Hwang Tae Kyung-ssi... Thank you very much."  
>Mi Nyu bowed. Her silky hair follows her head as she bows.<br>"Go Mi Nyu..."  
>Tae Kyung looked at her from the top to the bottom.<br>"Do you and Oppa fight like this all the time?"  
>Asked Mi Nyu looking disappointed.<br>"Not so often. But Jeremy and your brother fights. But your brother would always end the fight calmly."  
>"Oh... They are both great people... I don't understand why they fight that much. "<br>Silence hit the room for few seconds.  
>"I could finally be alone with you... I..."<br>Tae Kyung stopped talking and thought;'if I say that I've missed you... Will my image be ruined?'  
>"I... I'm glad that you're back safely."<br>Tae kyung said decisively. Looking a little awkward.  
>"yes... Thank you. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I'm coming. I wanted to surprise you guys. "<br>"Well, I was quite surprised."  
>Tae Kyung laughed a little. Mi Nyu felt her heart beating like a drum. Mi Nyu pressed her nose.<br>"You're still doing that? Pig rabbit, don't do that anymore. You don't have to restrain your emotion anymore. If we have to restrain our emotions, I would have been pressing my nose like that in front of you, too. So, don't."  
>"YYY-Yes, Hyung-nim."<br>Tae Kyung smiled. Mi Nyu was about to press her nose...  
>But Tae Kyung grabbed her hand and...<br>Kissed it.  
>Mi Nyu opened her eyes widely. Hwang Tae Kyung, her brightest star KISSED her hand! She was surprised and so happy that she was about to explode.<br>"Mi Nyu, aren't you tired? You actually got skinnier and slightly have dark rings below your eyes."  
>Tae Kyung spoke to Mi Nyu who was completely blown away with his kiss.<br>"I...I...I do? I am alright, Hyung-nim. You don't have to worry about me."  
>Mi Nyu went over to her bag and took out her pajama and prepared for sleep.<br>"Hyung-nim. You have o go and eat dinner. I made them. I'll sleep because... You're right... I'm probably tired... Im kind if... Dizzy. I have to take care of myself so that I won't cause you trouble."  
>"Are you okay? You said you were dizzy."<br>"Yes, I'm gonna be fine."  
>" Before you sleep, go and take a bath. I prepared bubble bath for you just now."<br>"Thank you so much!"  
>Mi Nyu rushed in to his bathroom. Tae kyung was looking at her heading to the bathroom and smiled happily.<br>"Take your time and relax! After you are done, you can sleep on my bed."  
>"Sleep... Where?..."<br>Mi Nyu asked looking confused.  
>".Bed."<br>Tae Kyung shut the door and left the room.  
>"What so I do? Sleep on HIS bed? He's gonna sleep on it, too, right?...oooh, ottukaji?"<br>Mi Nyu started to panic and acted awkwardly like Mi Nyu pretending to be Mi Nam. She took a deep breath and calmed herself down and decided to take a bath.

~Down Stairs At the Dining~

(Tae Kyung goes down the stairs)  
>"ah, Tae Kyung. Sit here."<br>Manager Ma called him.  
>"YOU! you didn't do anything to my sister, right? Don't you dare do anything to her! "<br>Go Mi Nam said furiously.  
>"Gi Mi Nam, I didn't. And let's stop this because this just makes your sister upset."<br>Tae Kyung said calmly.  
>"I know. But don't do anything to her!"<br>"Arg. Leave me alone."  
>Tae Kyung snapped it.<br>"wow! Is she a professional cook or something? This tastes extremely good!"  
>Jeremy chuckled and continued eating.<br>"She probably is, haha."  
>Shin Woo said charmingly.<br>"Mi Nyu cooked this in 30minutes, you know?"  
>Manager Ma told them.<br>"30 minutes?"  
>Mi Nam said loudly.<br>"yeah, 30 minutes. In just... 1800 seconds. Ah.. By the way, Tae Kyung, how was she?"  
>Manager Ma asked curiously.<br>"I made her go in the bath and told her to sleep cos she said that she was probably tired and feeling dizzy."  
>"Will she be okay?"<br>Jeremy cried.  
>"it's not like she's gonna die, Jeremy. So calm down."<br>Tae kyung said sharply.  
>"Tae Kyung, you have to take care of my sister as you are gonna share the room, okay?"<br>Mi Nam said seriously.  
>"Duh, I will."<br>"Tae Kyung. You have to be careful. She missed winter for 2 years. That means that her body isn't used to winter yet. So she could easily get sick."  
>Said Shin Woo.<br>"Aaahh... Right."  
>Tae kyung bit his lips.<br>"But she got so skinny. And she looked really tired... I hope she is fine... BUT SHE WAS STUNNING:D"  
>Jeremy stood up and clapped.<br>"We all know that so sit down. Mi Nyu might be sleeping so shush, okay?"  
>Manager Ma tapped Jeremy's back.<p>

~After Eating~

"Good night, boys. Tomorrow is shooting! Sleep well!"  
>Said Manager Ma.<br>"I'm sleepy so See ya!"  
>Jeremy stretched then waved and went upstairs to his room.<br>"Since Jeremy left, I'm gonna go, too. Tae Kyung, don't mess with my sister. Never!"  
>Go Mi Nam went up the stairs making huge sounds. Tae Kyung ignored him. Tae kyung turned around, then meet Shin Woo's eyes. They starred at each other for few seconds.<br>"Ya, Tae Kyung. Be nice to her, okay? Never let her go or never make her cry again."  
>Shin woo finally smiled and tapped Tae kyung's Kyung was alone in the dining with Manager Ma.<br>"Out of all these guys... You were chosen... Even that 'charming' Shin Woo was dumped. Yeah, Be nice to her."  
>Manager Ma said slowly.<br>"Who said that I wasn't nice to her? Huh, I'll be MEANNN to her."  
>Tae kyung opened his eyes wide and joked.<br>"woah, scary...night"  
>Manager Ma rushed to his room. Tae Kyung went upstairs to his room.<br>He slowly opened the door. He looked at his bed.  
>"Where's Mi Nyu?"<br>Mi Nyu wasn't in the bed. He went to the piano. He swathed under it but she wasn't there. He searched everywhere but she wasn't there.  
>"where is she?... WAIT... is she still taking a bath?"<br>Tae Kyung gasped.  
>He opened the bathroom and he saw-<p>

**Hi, thanks for reading. Did you like them? Hope you guys did:)**

**If you have any concerns or suggestions, please review!**  
><strong>The story depends on you guys!<strong>

**And let me ask you guys…do you guys wanna continue reading this story? I'm just worried about that… I was wondering if its too long and boring.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I appreciate your reviews :) they were really helpful! I keep saying this every time but If you have some advice or suggestion in the plot, please review;) sorry for the typing miss **

**Warning; It's very long…****  
><strong>  
>So... Here we go!<p>

**CHAPTER 3**

Tae Kyung opened the bathroom.  
>"She can't be in here...!"<br>Tae kyung opened his eyes wide and gasped. What he saw in front of him was... Mi Nyu in the bath tub sleeping and looking like a boiling octopus.  
>"Go Mi Nyu!"<br>Tae Kyung rushed to the tub. He tried to wake her up but realized- she's naked... He suddenly felt embarrassed and guilty so he decided not to touch her.  
>"Mi Nyu, wake up."<br>Tae Kyung said loudly. Mi Nyu gradually opened her eyes.  
>"huh? What is going on..?"<br>As she opened her eyes, she realized that somebody was starring at her nervously.  
>'Who is this?' Mi Nyu thought.<br>"Go Mi Nyu? You are boiling hot! Your face is so red!why sleep in here?"  
>Tae Kyung shouted.<br>"Ah! Hyung-nim! I'm sorry...I accidentally slept in here...oh no..."  
>She dipped her whole body in the bath. Now any of her body parts weren't visible. There was a strange silence between them. Mi Nyu was so embarrassed.<br>"Go Mi Nyu, since you are red as an apple, come out, quickly."  
>Tae Kyung said to Mi Nyu who was in the bath and left the bathroom.<br>"Y..Yes, Hyung-Nim!"  
>Mi Nyu panicked.<br>"oh my... How embarrassing... "  
>Mi Nyu went out of the bath and changed in her elegant black pajama with pretty ribbon on. She dried her hair and put them down to her shoulders.<br>While Mi Nyu was preparing to go out, Tae Kyung was out side waiting for her to come out.  
>"Wow... What was that...? "<br>He was completely stupefied. He saw his girl in the bath...  
>"...I'm fine. It's nothing special. She just fell asleep because she was exhausted. I share my room with her so I might see something strange, but it's fine. nothing special...huh"<br>Tae Kyung took a deep one breath and mumbled to himself. He was happy and excited that Mi Nyu came back but he didn't want to break his image so he stayed calm... But now... He is ALONE with his love... He couldn't really stay cool and calm but he tried o control himself.  
>"Hyung Nim...Thank you for waking me up."<br>Mi Myu came out and said embarrassingly.  
>"Make sure that it will not happen again. It's a sign that your body is exhausted and needs a rest. Sleep."<br>Tae Kyung pointed at the bed.  
>"Yes... But... But... Your bed?"<br>"Yeah, MY bed. Nothing special."  
>Tae Kyung said as if he was saying something normal.<br>"Don't you mind if I sleep on your bed?"  
>"You showered and I know that you're clean. So get in the bed before you catch a cold."<br>Tae Kyung assisted.  
>"R-R-Really?"<br>Mi Nyu's heart beat was fast. She was nervous. 'I... Sleep...on ... His... Bed?' Mi Nyu repeated the phrase in her head.  
>"You'll catch cold and that will be a trouble so before you cause anything, go in."<br>Tae Kyung knows that she is nervous. But he pretended not to know she's nervous.  
>"Y-Y-Yes..."<br>Mi Nyu went in the bed like a clumsy clown. Tae Kyung laughed at his nose.  
>"Good night, Hyung-Nim..."<br>Mi Nyu quietly mumbled and laid on his bed.  
>"You must be cold. Here put this on."<br>Tae Kyung rapped her with a fluffy blanket.  
>"Tha-Thank you"<br>Mi Nyu was so nervous and her heart beat was extremely fast. Her brightest star covered her with a blanket!  
>'he's really nice.' Mi Nyu thought.<br>Tae Kyung went into the bathroom and showered. He showered quick. After he showered, he continued to write songs for the new album.  
>"Argh! I can't write them well now... My mind is all about her... Agh. Or... Should I just change the whole song and write about Mi Nyu? Hmmm... That will be easier. "<br>Tae Kyung changed his plan and decided to make a song about Mi Nyu. Tons of words like 'love' 'happiness' 'together' 'forever' popped in side his head. He smiled and snapped his finger.  
>"This is gonna turn out great, pig tabbit:)"<p>

Mi Nyu woke up the next day and was surprised. There was a man next to her! She never slept with a man on the same bed before besides Mi Nam, so she wasn't used to it. Although the man was Hwang Tae Kyung, she was nervous. She starred at his face. He was sleeping soundly.  
>"I just woke up... what should I do?"<br>She jumped out of the bed and got changed in T shirt and pants.  
>"I only have these kind of summer clothing... It's cold..."<br>She was freezing. She sneezed a several times. The sneeze woke Tae Kyung. Tae Kyung was surprised to see Mi Nyu first the moment he woke up.  
>"Mi Nyu... (yawns)wow... Shes really here... Ya, Did you catch a cold or something...?" he asked her in a 'IM-STILL-SLEEPY' tone.<br>"No... But sorry that I woke you up"  
>Mi Nyu bowed.<br>Tae kyung looked at his girl. She's wearing clothes for summer.  
>"Hey, are you crazy? That's gonna be extremely cold!"<br>"Ah... Yes... But I don't have anymore winter clothes..."  
>"Why?"<br>"I was unaware of the season and gave it to the sick people in Africa."  
>"what?...Ah... How nice but you have to take care of yourself too."<br>Tae Kyung said cooly but in his mind, he was impressed about Mi Myu and imagined Mi Nyu helping the people in Africa. He smiled lightly.  
>"Let's go shopping for your clothes tomorrow as I'm off."<br>"Thank You... But I feel guilty for making you spend your free time for me... So I'll go alone. And if you come with me, everybody will definitely recognize you and it's gonna be a big fuss..."  
>Mi Nyu said worriedly.<br>"It's okay for me to get found out about our relationship. Theres no need for hiding it or denying it. No matter what, you are my girlfriend after all... Aish... I feel weird saying this..."  
>Mi Nyu blushed. She just couldn't believe that he said that to her.<br>"But sometimes... I feel guilty... A thing like me deserves to be your... Umm..."  
>"girlfriend?"<br>Tae Kyung responded quick.  
>"um... I guess..."<br>Mi Nyu was embarrassed.  
>"Huh, it's better than seeing you being arrogant, but Im not interested in any other women except for you, so... Yeah, there's nobody who could be in your spot now... And forever."<br>Tae Kyung was embarrassed to say it but his true feelings went out of his mouth before thinking about it.  
>"Thank you. I'll never let go of the star I caught with so much of difficulties."<br>Mi Nyu responded.  
>"Good."<br>Tae Kyung smiled.  
>"I'm gonna make breakfast so I'll go down."<br>Said Mi Nyu.  
>"Ah... I'll help you."<br>Tae Kyung responded very fast. He didn't really wanna let go of her anymore. He didn't want her to look at other boys. He needed her to look at only him. That's why he decided to follow her.  
>Mi Nyu headed for the door fast. Tae Kyung rushed and went in front of her and opened the door for her. He was in a good mood.<br>"Ah, Hyung-Nim... Thank you for worrying about me."  
>Mi Nyu bowed and... BANG! She accidentally hit the handle of the door.<br>"Ouch...!"  
>Mi Nyu crouched down to her knees.<br>"What the... Are you ok? Clumsy Pig rabbit..."  
>Tae Kyung was worried but decided not to act too worried as he had pride and didn't want to break his image as a cool guy.<br>"...yes...? Ouch..."  
>Tae kyung bent down to his knees.<br>"Look up. Let me see..."  
>He made Mi Nyu look up. It seemed that she just bumped it.<br>"Does it still hurt?"  
>"Kind of... but I will be fine."<br>Mi Nyu stood up.  
>"Let me heal you in a second."<br>Tae Kyung stood up and raised the hair in the way of her forehead. He slowly got close to her forehead and kissed it.  
>"Now you're fine, pig rabbit!"<br>Mi Nyu was too surprised and lost her words. She didn't feel any pain or anything. She was freezing like a statue.  
>"Is this a dream?"<br>She mumbled.  
>"Of course not. It's nothing special."<br>Tae Kyung responded Cooly.  
>"You're now cured. Let's go! You're the one who said that you're gonna make breakfast."<br>Tae Kyung grabbed her hand and pulled her down the stairs.

~Cooking the Last Dish of Breakfast~

"wow.. you're so good..."  
>Tae Kyung lost his words as Mi Nyu was great at cooking.<br>"thank you Hyung Nim! Ah, can you pass me the salt over there?"  
>"Salt? Ok... Here you go."<br>Tae Kyung roughly handed over it.  
>"hey... This is sugar. Salt is that one over there. Don't you see the difference of salt and sugar?"<br>"They look the same."  
>"No... Look at them carefully. They look totally different!"<br>"Argh, stop pretending as if you're the smartest! After all...It's the salt and sugar's fault for looking too similar."  
>Tae Kyung was irritated.<br>"sorry... I didn't want to make you mad... But I'm dumb after all."  
>Mi Nyu apologized in a tiny voice looking upset. Tae Kyung laughed a bit.<p>

After the breakfast was all set, they shouted and said that breakfast was ready. Everyone came down. Jeremy came down skipping, Shin Woo came down charmingly, Mi Nam came down singing and Manager Ma came down snapping his finger and whistling.  
>"Goooood Mooorningggg Mi Nyuuu!" Jeremy ran up to her and tried to hug her but was interrupted by Mi Nam.<br>"Jeremy, are you drunk or something?"  
>Mi Nam pissed off.<br>"Mi Nyu!I am SO happy that you're back! Tell me about Africa! How was it?...Ah, Jolie seems happy, too!"  
>Jeremy didnt stop his mood.<br>"Jolie! Why can't she come in?"  
>Mi Nyu waved at Jolie.<br>"I don't want dogs in here."  
>Tae Kyung said immediately.<br>"Tae Kyung~ Jolie is sooo adorable like a little kid~ why not?"  
>Manager Ma asked.<br>"Dogs and kids are different."  
>Said Tae kyung. Jeremy was looking a little upset.<br>"By the way, your hair got longer. It really looks pretty, Mi Nyu."  
>Shin Woo smiled.<br>"Thank you Shin Woo."  
>Mi Nyu looked shy.<br>"But aren't you cold, sis? I mean, you must be cold. Wear something warmer."  
>Said Mi Nam whi was looking at her.<br>"Sister... Gave all the warm clothes to sick people in Africa... That's why she's... Like that. She sacrificed herself! She's like mother Teresa~!"  
>Manager Ma raised his hands up as if he was in a musical.<br>"Don't over act, Manager Ma..."  
>Tae Kyung mumbled. Mi Nam left the table and went to his room to take something warm for his sister.<br>"Mi Nyu. Here you go. You can't catch a cold. Wear them. "  
>Mi Nam gave a jacket.<br>"Oppa~! thanks:)"  
>Mi Nyu wore them and smiled.<br>"So... Tell me about Africa!"  
>Jeremy asked curiously.<br>"I have tons of things to tell you... What should I start from...?"  
>"Well... You could start talking about what your job was over there...Or you could even talk about animals."<br>Tae Kyung suggested Mi Nyu who was wondering where to start talking about.  
>"Nice idea! My job there was mainly something to do with kids, like teaching them... or taking care of sick kids... Or babysit them... And... Well, yes. Something like that. So I had to be responsible. The kids have all different kind of background so it was difficult... But it was SO fun!"<br>Mi Nyu talked excitedly.  
>"My sis loves kids. I'm the only one who knows that so I understood it very well"<br>Mi Nam slightly showed off and everyone ignored him.  
>"Did you see anything like... WILD TIGERS or BUFFALOS?"<br>"Ah... Jeremy... It's not like I was living in the middle of a jungle, so I didn't see tigers..."  
>"Mi Nyuaa, you seem to have grown up as you were in charge of kids in Africa."<br>Said Shin woo.  
>"Definitely! That's what I wanna say. She's like an angel... No, she's now a elegant 'lady' now!"<br>Manager Ma spoke up.  
>"thank you..."<br>Mi Nyu was shy. Tae Kyung starred at her looking shy and laughed at his nose.  
>"Ah, boys. Hurry up. We have a shooting today. "<br>Manager Ma suddenly started to rush.  
>"Can my sister come with us?"<br>Mi Nam poked Mi Nyu's cheek several times.  
>"Mi Namaaaa, what are u doing to your sister?"<br>"When I was a little kid, I liked poking her cheek cos it was chubby!"  
>Mi Nam kept poking her.<br>"But you're not a little kid anymore."  
>Tae Kyung insisted. Mi Nam stopped poking and rubbed his sister's cheek.<br>"Mi Nyu, you can also come if you want."  
>Manager Ma asked her.<br>"Yes! I'll go!"

~At shooting~

Mi Nyu met President Ahn. President Ahn completely didn't know that Mi Nyu was pretending to be Mi Nam for a while. President Ahn knew Mi Nyu as Shin Woo's old girlfriend and Tae Kyung's present girlfriend. President Ahn was in a good mood as a pretty girl-Mi Myu also came.

Mi Nyu sat on a chair with Manager Ma, president Ahn and the other staff while the ANJell members were shooting.  
>"Do I have anything I can do?"<br>Mi Myu asked enthusiastically.  
>"No, Mi Nyu-ssi~ just sit and watch the boys shine~"<br>President Ahn laughed. Mi Nyu was feeling guilt for not doing anything while others were working.  
>"Aah... I can cook for them if they are hungry..."<br>Mi Nyu suggested.  
>"Come on~ sit down and relax~! The staff has food for them so it's fine~"<br>President Ahn spoke.  
>"oh..."<br>Mi Nyu mumbled and thought 'what can I do for them?'

"Go Mi Nyu-ssi"  
>Mi Nyu heard a familiar voice behind her. She turned around then saw...<br>"Ah, Yoo He yi! Nice to see you again! "  
>It was Yoo He Yi.<br>"I came to see Mi Nam."  
>Yo He Yi spoke up proudly.<br>The atmosphere of the staff around them started to get strange.  
>"Didn't they break up after all that?"<br>"Are they... Together... Again?"  
>"Is it with Mi Nam or... Tae..."<br>Mi Nyu heard so many whispers around her.  
>'What do they mean?'<br>Mi Nyu thought.  
>"So... Mi Nyu you're back... How lovely."<br>Yoo Ye Hi spoke in her mean tone.  
>"Y-Yeess..."<br>Mi Nyu was confused...

**Thanks for reading it although it was extremely long.****  
><strong>**I was so glad to hear you guys saying to please continue:) I'll continue as long as you guys want me to.****  
><strong>**If you have any suggestion, please tell me!****  
><strong>**If you are not fond of the plot, please tell me, too! I actually need lots of suggestions for what will happen to Yoo He Yi... And the plot:(**

**And can someone tell me the another manager(?) who's women and was always with Mi Nyu when she was pretending to be Mi Nam? She's the women who did makeups on Mi Nyu after all the crying and turned her into a girl...**

**Hope you guys liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Thanks for all the warm comments :) and thanks for telling me the name!**

**I'm so sorry for the typing miss and the grammatical errors... I'll check the typing miss :) but I don't know the grammatical errors... So please forgive me for them!**

**But anyway... Here we are...**

**CHAPTER 5**

"Mi Nyu, you look really pretty. Your hair grew. I'm sure that Hwang Tae Kyung is over you. How lovely."  
>Yoo He Yi said as if she was jealous. Actually, she WAS jealous. Mi Nyu won Hwang Tae Kyung's heart...and she lost…<br>"Thank you, Yoo He Yi-ssi. "  
>Mi Nyu answered awkwardly.<br>"So... You were in Africa for... 2 years?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Doing what? Didn't you give up that path?"  
>"Yes, but I went to help the sisters in Africa."<br>" Are you Mother Teresa or something?"  
>Yoo He Yi said as she noticed that nobody was listening to their conversation.<br>"Mother Teresa worked for the poorest of the poor in the Slums of Calcutta."  
>Mi Nyu said with respect.<br>"So... You are like Mother Teresa. Sacrificing you life~. Believing in god~. Did u decide to do that crap again?"  
>She whispered at the last part so that no one can hear.<br>"Don't say that casually. And Mother Teresa worked in India. I guess that… you need to study instead of humiliating others."  
>"Woah, Go Mi Nyu! Hwang Tae Kyung will ditch you if he finds out that you are like 'a wolf in sheep's clothing hides one's actual self'. So, you are sincere in front of them but it's all put on! Huh, I guess that you've grown."<br>"I'm not trying to be like that. I just said my opinions. How about you? Aren't you-"

"Wow, you could actually talk about proper things properly..,. I never knew that...huh"

Yoo He Yi said completely ignoring Mi Nyu's question.

"Yes, I can talk about mature and proper things properly. "  
>Mi Nyu was confident as she had nothing to hide anymore.<br>"Go Mi Nyu-ssi... I see that you were making a 'cute' character 2years ago. So this is the real Go Mi Nyu... How scary. "  
>Yoo He Yi opened her eyes wide and spit out the words in small voice so that no one can hear her.<br>"I'm sorry but I'm just saying the things that I believe its right. And let's not fight or make a fuss from the beginning. We haven't met for 2 years and we finally met, right?"  
>"Yeah. How lovely. I'm SO glad you're back!"<br>Yoo He Yi fake smiled and said loudly so that everyone can hear her looking as if she was glad. Yoo He Yi left Mi Nyu and went to see the ANJell members. Mi Nyu regretted.  
>"Was I too...Arrogant? I was just trying to tell her what I thought...what do I do? "<br>And she was confused. Didn't Yoo He Yi break up with my Oppa? Didn't she break up with Hyung-nim, too? What's the connection between THEM?

~After Shooting... On the way back~

In the car, the boys were tired but didn't sleep as Mi Nyu was there.  
>"Mi Nyu~! I'm so glad that you came!"<br>Jeremy jumped. Tae Kyung was starring at Mi Nyu, who was looking at Jeremy.  
>"Sis! You met Yoo He Yi right...?"<br>All the boys including Manager Ma looked at her.  
>"Ah... Yes... I went a bit too strong and arrogant to her... I just wanted to tell her what I thought…"<br>Said Mi Nyu looking down and upset.  
>"So ... You blew off Yoo He Yi?"<br>Shin Woo asked.  
>"Kind of..."<br>Mi Nyu said, still looking down and looking upset.  
>"That's my girl!"<br>Mi Nam clapped his hands. Tae kyung smiled but was bothered about Mi Nam.  
>"You know, Mi Nam dumped Yoo He Yi when he heard that she was mean to you! Way to go Mi Nam!"<br>Jeremy whistled.  
>"Oh... Really ... Sorry Oppa..."<br>Mi Nyu felt a bit sorry.  
>"So , Mi Nyu. How was our shooting?"<br>Tae Kyung asked curiously.  
>"Ah. Everyone was very handsome!"<br>Mi Nyu smiled.  
>"So ... EVERYONE was handsome."<br>Tae Kyung emphasized EVERYONE.  
>"Ah... Well... Yes..."<br>Mi Nyu forced herself to laugh. Tae Kyung did the mouth movement that he did all the time.

"Mi Nyu, did you meet Coord Wang?"  
>Manager Ma asked.<br>"No..."  
>"Aigoo~ she was here today. She said she wanted to meet you. So I said that she is such a feminine lady now~! Wew~"<br>"Oh really? But I'm not a 'feminine' kind of person yet."  
>Mi Nyu hooked her hair on her ear and tried not to show that she was shy.<br>"You pretty much are."  
>Shin Woo smiled.<br>"Thank you, Shin Woo "

~Arrived at dorm~

Everyone settled down after arriving at the dorm. Jeremy, Shin Woo and Mi Nam was preparing for the welcome back party for Mi Nyu. Manager Ma went to shopping for food.  
>While everyone was busy, Tae Kyung and Mi Nyu stayed in his room.<br>"Mi Nyu... You said that EVERYONE was handsome... But who was the MOST handsome?"  
>Tae Kyung crossed his arms and looked at Mi Nyu who was sitting on the sofa.<br>"Well... Umm..."  
>Mi Nyu looked shy. 'What should do? Should I just say the truth that He was the most handsome?'- that's what she had in her mind.<br>"Did you really think that EVERYONE was handsome even Jeremy who's always playing around like a little kid?"  
>Tae Kyung went closer.<br>"Umm... Hyung-nim. You were shining the most. Like stars."  
>Mi Nyu didn't know where to look as he was too close to her so she just spitted out.<br>"Where are your hands?"  
>"Ah, Hyung nim! You were... you ARE very handsome!"<br>She did the 'good' sign with both of her hands.  
>"Good, pig rabbit!"<br>Tae Kyung smiled. Without noticing, Mi Nyu's right hand pressed her nose. She looked down at her feet as she didn't know where to look at. Few seconds later, she looked up and saw Tae Kyung also pressing his nose and smiling.  
>"Hyung-nim!"<br>Mi Nyu shouted.  
>"You told me that this was the pressure point."<br>Tae Kyung smiled.

**Hey guys… I cut it off here this time as it was gonna be so long… Sorry that this chapter was SO boring and not so excited…and also out of character **

**I just wanted to describe that Mi Nyu had another side…as a woman/girl. She was mature than the Go Mi Nam she used to be. Like in the drama, she was kind of mature when she was talking to Tae Kyung as a woman… so I just wanted to describe that she is mature on the other side… **

**And about the pregnancy thing…lol**

**I've read your reviews and found out that Mi Nyu becoming a mom is kind of out of character… But I also realized that if she is a person who's; clumsy, funny, and adorable but on the other side, also mature as a woman, it wouldn't be weird for her to be a mom. What do you guys think? **

**I'll decide with the reviews; if more people are saying they want to see Tae Kyung and Mi Nyu be dad and mom, I will. **

**And another question is… is it only me who thinks that Mi Nyu is clumsy, adorable and awkward, (like Go Mi Nyu who pretended to be Mi Nam) but also has a mature, feminine and grown up side?**

**And is it only me who thinks that this story is getting boring…? **

**Please review! And tell me! If it is boring, you can suggest me the plot or funny moments…etc.**** I read my story from chapter 1... And found it boring... It was way too long and... Too descriptive? So... Should I just stop writing long and keep it short (The story will be short so the plot will be cut in many places though...) ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi again! Thanks for reviewing :) the reviews actually cheer me up. Actually... I live in Japan and my country is crazy with earthquakes now. But my house isn't destroyed or nothing extremely bad has happened so I guess that I am lucky. But it really makes me upset that many people are in deep depression for losing someone/something important. It really hurts to see my own country looking like a land filled with trash. I cannot believe what is happening with my country. There are still big earthquakes in Japan( there was a huge one yesterday) and I feel really scared every time it shakes... but writing this fanfic actually makes me feel happy and reading you reviews cheers me up... I am just happy that someone is actually spending your precious time to read my story which has so many mistakes and stuff. I just feel really thankful:) so please... Keep reading it as long as I write them!**

****  
><strong>CHAPTER 6<strong>**  
><strong>  
>~After all the 'Moments'~<p>

Mi Nyu got an email from Manager Ma. It said...  
>"Come outside sister! Help me clean the mess. It rained a lot few days ago and it's dirty. "<br>Mi Nyu read the mail. She was confused.  
>"Clean the 'mess'? Oh. I have to hurry Manager Ma must be struggling with cleaning the mess after the rain! "<br>She headed outside as the mail said.  
>"Where is the others...? But I have to hurry! I have to help Manager Ma!"<br>Mi Nyu ran to the balcony. She opened the door of the balcony.  
>"WELCOME BACK MI NYU~!"<br>Jeremy, Mi Nam, Tae Kyung, Shin Woo, Manager Ma and Codi Wang clapped their hands and greeted Mi Nyu. Jeremy pulled the crackers.  
>"Wow! What's happening...?"<br>Mi Nyu looked around and mumbled. She was surrounded by fancy decorations and lots of snacks and food.  
>"Thank you!... But Manager Ma...don't you need help?"<br>Mi Nyu asked.  
>"Ah... Sister... Im fine. I just needed to call you out here. So sorry!"<br>Manager Ma Bowed.  
>"Mi Nyu~! I missed you! ah, you look so pretty!"<br>Codi Wang went to hug her.  
>"I missed you too...!"<br>Mi Nyu hugged back.  
>"Ma is so bad at lying haha. He could have said something else, right? In stead of 'The Rain' and the 'Mess' haha!"<br>Coordinator Wang laughed.  
>"hehehe"<br>Mi Nyu laughed together.  
>"Mi Nyu, why don't you sit here?"<br>Tae Kyung pointed at the seat next to him.  
>"Y-Yes, Hyung-Nim!"<br>Mi Nyu responded quick and smiled. Codi Wang smiled and pushed Mi Nyu to Tae Kyung's direction. Mi Nyu headed to the seat. Tae Kyung pulled the seat for Mi Nyu. Manager Ma and Codi Wang lip-synced and said 'Wow!' to eachother.  
>"Thank you..."<br>Mi Nyu said to Tae Kyung. Manager Ma and Codi Wang was surprised about Tae Kyung as he has pride and is awkward at showing his feelings. In front of Mi Nyu there were snacks like chocolates, candies... And food like chicken, fried rice... Etc.  
>"Wow, did you guys make all these?"<br>Mi Nyu asked curiously.  
>"Yeah, we did."<br>Tae Kyung smiled.  
>"But we're not as good as you. "<br>Jeremy said.  
>"It looks delicious! "<br>"I'm glad that she looks happy:)"  
>Shin Woo said.<br>"Come on! Let's eat!"  
>Mi Nam shouted.<br>"So... How did you guys end up like...this...? I kinda forgot."  
>Codi Wang pointed at Tae Kyung and Mi Nyu. Tae Kyung and Mi Nyu looked at each other.<br>"Well... Mi Nyu liked me from the begging and I started to like her, too."  
>Tae Kyung said awkwardly.<br>"That's obvious."  
>Mi Nam cuts in.<br>"I know that you started to like her and... I dont know but you hugged her at the concert and it became a news and... "  
>"Yeah. I actually liked her but I thought that she liked Shin Woo. But I realized her true feelings and... Aish, forget it. It's a long story. "<br>Tae Kyung decided to cut his explanation. Shin Woo was kind of looking sad but he forced himself to smile.  
>"Ah! May I ask about Yoo He Yi-ssi?"<br>"No. The food will taste bad, so don't mention her when I'm eating."  
>Tae Kyung said to Mi Nyu.<br>"Ah... I'm sorry..."

They continued the party until late at night. They talked about many things. Africa, the kids, concerts, Jeremy's family... They all laughed and enjoyed the time. In about few hours, all the plates were empty.

~Back inside Tae Kyung's Room~

"I'm really full!"  
>Mi Nyu said.<br>"Good."  
>Tae Kyung answered short.<br>"Tomorrow, we have another shooting. Do you wanna come?"  
>Tae Kyung asked.<br>"Of course."  
>Mi Nyu said.<br>"By the way, aren't you tired? You said that last few weeks you had lots of jobs and you couldn't sleep that much and you had a long trip til here."  
>"Ah... Yes... But I'm fine. Please Don't worry about me, Hyung-Nim. How about you? aren't you tired of all the work?"<br>Mi Nyu asked gently and politely.  
>"Ah... Me... Yea, I'm tired ALL THE TIME!"<br>Tae Kyung emphasized the last part.  
>"oh... Is there anything that I can do for you?"<br>Mi Nyu asked. She wanted to help Tae Kyung.  
>"Hmmm... You can massage my shoulder."<br>Tae Kyung smirked cooly. Tae Kyung didn't really need the massage that much, but as he was awkward, he couldn't find any other way to get closer to Mi Nyu. He wanted to fill the missing 2 years they spent separately faster.  
>Tae Kyung sat on his bed and Mi Nyu massaged his shoulder. Mi Nyu was good at massaging since she massaged elders in Africa.<br>"Wow, you're pretty good."  
>"Tha-Thank you Hyung Nim! I'll try my best!"<br>Mi Nyu pressed his shoulders as hard as possible.  
>"Ouch!"<br>"Sorry! Are you okay?"  
>"Yeah. I'm totally fine. It feels good. "<br>Tae Kyung pretended that it wasn't painful.  
>Mi Nyu massaged him for about 15 minutes. She was tired.<br>"Aren't you tired?"  
>"Ah,I... I... I'm fine!"<br>Mi Nyu lied. Tae kyung grabbed Mi Nyu's hand from his shoulder.  
>"Ya! It's red. You should stop now."<br>Tae Kyung made her stop. Now the massage was finished, they were just sitting on the bed, facing each other. Weird atmosphere between the two...  
>"Ah... I... I... I'll get ready to sleep."<br>Mi Nyu broke the weird atmosphere.  
>"Oh... Yes... Ah... Go and shower."<br>"Ah... Hyung Nim! You must be tired of all the work, so please shower first. After all, this is your room."  
>"This is our room now. You can go ahead and shower."<br>"But aren't you tired? And I showered first yesterday..."  
>"You massaged me for 15 minutes. You must also be tired. So shower quickly and sleep. I have to compose a song."<br>Tae Kyung ordered.  
>"oh... So I'll shower so that I'll be clean and won't disturb your work. I'm sorry for showering first and Thank you for letting me shower first!"<br>Mi Nyu bowed and headed to the bathroom.  
>While Mi Nyu showered, Tae Kyung was writing a song about Mi Nyu.<br>"Hmmm... What should I start from?"  
>Tae Kyung asked himself. He wrote some words on a sheet of paper. Then, he started to write the lyrics. Once he started writing t, he couldn't stop.<br>"Cos you... Are... My... Everything... I... Love... You..."  
>Tae Kyung said the words out loud as he wrote.<br>Mi Nyu finished showering and came out. Tae Kyung hid his paper. Mi Nyu awkwardly said good night and went in side the bed.

~The Next day... Shooting!~

The boys were filming for the music video which will be sold on January. The song was about a clumsy love. In the music video, the members fall in love with a girl but the girl that they all liked was the same girl and only one of them(who was Tae Kyung) got to fall in love with the girl. Shin Woo composed the song this time.  
>"O~K~! Let's film the crying scene Jeremy!"<br>The producer shouted. Jeremy acted and cried as much as he can. But as he acted, the tears became real tears instead of 'acting' tears. He remembered the feelings dowager Mi Nyu two years ago... And cried.  
>"CUT! Excellent! Next, Shin Woo!"<br>Shin Woo also remembered about the time when he was over Mi Nyu. But he was still slightly over her. He cried.  
>"CUT! Great emotions!"<br>The filming went completely well.  
>Tae Kyung was left.<br>"President Ahn, who's doing the girl?"  
>Tae Kyung asked.<br>"Yoo He Yi-ssi. I know that you broke up with her. But please, it's just for the music video."  
>"What the...? Are you kidding me? So I have to kiss the devil fairy again?"<br>Tae Kyung stood up and shouted.

While things were going on, Yoo He Yi arrived fully dressed and looking hot. She went up to Tae Kyung.  
>"Hey, so... It's nice that we could reunite again! Our 'Tae Yi' fans are gonna love it. So stay cool, okay?"<br>Yoo He Yi gave him her best smile.  
>"Huh, what the bloody hell is this?"<br>He tried to ignore her.  
>"so... I heard that your promotion video is about..."<br>"Cant you even shut your mouth? It's irritating me. I'm already irritated and this is enough."  
>Tae Kyung was definitely in an extremely bad mood.<br>"it's nothing! Stay cool."  
>Yoo He Yi touched his shoulders.<br>"Don't touch me. "  
>He wiped of her hand and went over to president Ahn.<br>"YA!"  
>Yoo He Yi shouted.<p>

Tae Kyung went over to President Ahn.  
>"I don't want to film this anymore."<br>He said angrily.  
>"Woah? Why? All of sudden?"<br>President Ahn was confused.  
>"Not with the devil fairy."<br>"Come on! She came here in her busy schedule~! "  
>"I don't care."<br>Tae Kyung didn't really care.  
>"This will be a big Hittttttt! "<br>"I don't care."  
>"We only have Yoo He Yi in this spot! There are lots of 'Tae Yi' fans! National fairy+Yo=EXCELLENT! Jackpot!"<br>"It is NOT EXCELLENT. Isn't there anyone else?"  
>"Tae Kyung ah~! Tell me what makes you... Like that. You gotta have a complete reason."<br>President Ahn asked seriously.  
>"Everything doesn't work well with THAT devil fairy!"<br>Tae Kyung was irritated.  
>"Then... Are you telling me to change the girl?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Well, we have to do this today, so... Why don't you kiss one of the staff?"<br>President Ahn joked.  
>"That's way better."<br>"Hey... You... Serious? I was kidding!"  
>President Ahn was honestly, shocked.<br>"Wait a sec... Where is Mi Nyu? "  
>Tae Kyung asked.<br>"over there."  
>"Can the Mi Nyu act as the girl in the Music Video?"<br>Tae Kyung thought that it was a brilliant idea and started to feel excited.  
>"No~! the fans are gonna think that u r making out with Mi Nam~!"<br>President Ahn laughed.  
>"Do a FULL MAKE UP on her. Woman can change with make ups!"<br>Tae Kyung tried to persuade him. Tae Kyung persuaded President Ahn for about 10 minutes. And President Ahn finally gave him a yes as Manager Ma and Codi Wang also helped Tae Kyung.  
>"Mi Nyu~!"<br>Codi Wang called Mi Nyu and she came over.  
>"You are gonna be in the video as Tae Kyung's girl. So... Sit, we have to hurry. Make up time!"<br>Codi Wang explained and started the makeup.  
>"Why me? Wouldn't that be distracting Hyung nim?"<br>Mi Nyu was very confused.  
>"We will explain it to you later so, don't move! Ah, don't blink! Eye liners..."<br>Codi Wang continued for the makeup. Mi Nyu was panicking.  
>"WHAT DO I DO?"<br>She cried in her heart. But at the same time she felt safe because she was going to act as Tae Kyung's girl.  
>She got changed into pure white dress and she turned into a elegant, pretty and beautiful girl. Mi Nyu looked at the mirror and lost her words.<br>"Wow... Is this... Me? "  
>She was very much surprised.<br>"Oh my~! you look SO pretty!"  
>Codi Wang shouted. The staff heard Codi Wang's voice and went to see Mi Nyu who got the full make over.<br>"Wow... What a beauty."  
>"Glamorous..."<br>"Gorgeous!"  
>"So pretty~^￡^!"<br>everyone shouted.  
>Mi Nyu was very beautiful. Manager Ma smiled crazy and called Tae Kyung who was fighting with Yoo He Yi.<br>"Tae Kyung~! Come! She's ready~! you're such a blessed man!"  
>Manager Ma screamed and danced. Tae Kyung came with Yoo He Yo who was completely in a bad mood.<br>"Ya! You! Stay over there!"  
>Tar kyung ordered Yoo He Yi as he didn't want Mi Nyu to misunderstand.<p>

Mi Nyu in a pure white dressed turned around... And...

******Thanks guys for reading! I'm sorry that it's so long****:( I couldn't stop writing******

**how was it? Please comment and tell me! I'm kind of worried about this story... Like if I should I continue it and stuff... I'm not really confident:(******

**But reading the reviews always makes my motivation high. Thanks for all the reviews!******

**By the way... Should I slow down the update? I'm kind of worried if my readers are catching up or with me...******

**But anyway, please review!****  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the very kind comments about my country and thanks for the reviews :) Cheered me up!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 7<strong>**  
><strong>  
>Mi Nyu in a pure white dressed turned around.<br>Her eyes were pretty as a doll, her body was shiny like a model, and her hair was curled beautifully.  
>Tae Kyung couldn't believe his eyes. He blinked again and again.<br>"Go Mi Nyu... "  
>Tae Kyung mumbled. Mi Nyu was getting closer and closer to him.<br>"OMG..."  
>Yoo He Yi was surprised, too. She honestly thought that Mi Nyu was beautiful.<br>"Hyung-Nim... Wouldn't it be distracting to have me in your job...?What if I mess up?"  
>Mi Nyu asked Gently.<br>"No, you won't mess up. Just act naturally."  
>Tae Kyung insisted.<br>"Ya! What is going on?"  
>Yoo He Yi screamed with jealousy. Everyone looked at her including the staff and President Ahn. They were surprised as Yoo He Yi who is said to be a national fairy shouted.<br>"Hyung Nim! Isn't Yoo Hei Yi-ssi..."  
>"Shhh. Quiet. Ignore her."<br>Tae Kyung touched Mi Nyu's lips.  
>"But-"<br>"All you have to do is to look at only me. I'll explain after the shooting finishes. ."  
>Tae Kyung whispered and pulled Mi Nyu's hand and went to the shooting spot. All the staff followed them.<br>"We're so sorry, Yoo He Yi-ssi. Hope we could work with you next time."  
>President Ahn said quick and left. Yoo He Yi was left alone with her staff.<br>"What the... I wanna screw him... ARGH! Gosh! I wanna to pay... Them... Back... Errrr!"  
>Yoo He Yi was frustrated.<br>"Yoo He Yi-ssi~! calm down~!"  
>the staff said.<br>"How can I calm down in this situation? Aaah, that woman...Go Mi Nyu... I don't wanna end it like this. Errr. I'm gonna pay back on them... Aish!"  
>Yoo He Yi cried thinking that there was no one around her. However, Jeremy, Shin Woo and Mi Nam were walking around the area and by chance, they heard Yoo He Yi's words.<br>'OH MY GOD.'  
>They all lip-synced.<br>"She's gone mad..."  
>"Yeah, we gotta do something...!"<br>They ran away trying not to be seen by Yoo He Yi.

* * *

><p>~Tae Kyung &amp; Mi Nyu on Cue.~<p>

"So so so~! Let's film the part their feelings meet and hug!"  
>The director shouted excitedly.<br>"Im so nervous, Hyung-Nim..."  
>"There's no need to be nervous. Just be natural."<br>Tae Kyung whispered.  
>"So~! Miss! You sit on the bench crying. And Tae Kyung! You ran up to her, okay? And you two stare At each other. Okay?"<br>The filming started.  
>Mi Nyu sat on the bench.<br>Mi Nyu tried to cry. She tried to think of something sad. But no tears came out.  
>"Cut! Miss! Please cry... Okay?"<br>The director asked.  
>"I'm sorry. Yes, I'll try my best."<br>The filming started again. It was take 2.  
>Mi Nyu realized that thinking about sad things won't do. So, she awkwardly tried not to blink so that her eyes dry out and soon, she'll be crying. She decided to stare at a dot besides her foot. She kept her eyes open.<br>'Errr... My eyes... Aaahh... It's drying out... I wanna BLINK!'  
>Mi Nyu screamed in her head. She shook her head.<br>'No, I can't! I have to let my tears out! I can't mess up Hyung-nim's project!'  
>Mi Nyu reminded herself.<br>"CUT! Miss... Are you fighting with yourself~?"  
>The director said.<br>"I'm very sorry for ruining this..."  
>"Don't worry~! it's only take 2~! relax."<br>President Ahn cuts in.  
>"Let's film once more."<br>The director said.  
>"Wait."<br>Tae Kyung said. He walked toward Mi Nyu.  
>"Go Mi Nyu, I see that you're having trouble crying."<br>"I'm very sorry for ruining it."  
>"Now, do a I tell you to do. Remember the night I said that I give you my permission to like me? Make your feelings go back to that day."<br>Tae Kyung ordered and walked away.  
>"Ready? Action!"<br>Mi Nyu thought about her feelings back then. Then, tears started to come out. Drops of tears made her face wet. Sooner, without realizing, Mi Nyu was crying.  
>Tae Kyung cames in...<br>He sat on the bench slowly...  
>Mi Nyu looked at Tae Kyung...<br>Tae Kyung looked at Mi Nyu...  
>"CUT! Fantastic! Excellent! Woo!"<br>The two were still looking at each other.  
>"Hyung-nim..."<br>Mi Nyu whispered.  
>"NEXT! Tae Kyung, grab her hand and pull her close and hug her. Miss, you keep on crying."<br>The director shouted.  
>"Okay, ready~ ACTION!"<br>Tae Kyung stood up and grabbed her hand...  
>He pulled her close...<br>And hugged her.  
>He hugged her tighter and tighter.<br>Tears kept coming from Mi Nyu's eyes naturally.  
>Suddenly, it started to rain. But they were still hugging.<br>"I love you..."  
>Tae Kyung whispered in Mi Nyu's ear. Mi Nyu smiled.<br>The camera kept on going around them.  
>"CUT! Excellent emotions! Just perfect!It's raining, so let's go in~!"<br>The director shouted but Tae Kyung was still hugging Mi Nyu.  
>"Umm... Cut~!..."<br>The director said again. The staffs were preparing to go in.  
>but Tae kyung didn't let go of Mi Nyu.<br>"I love you. Just keep looking at me."  
>Tae kyung whispered then let her go.<br>Mi Nyu was crying. Crying in joy.  
>"Thank you, Hyung-nim."<p>

* * *

><p>The rain had stopped and they were back to the set again.<p>

"Kiss Scene, kiss scene~!"  
>the director shouted excitedly. Manager Ma danced and snapped his fingers. President Ahn whistled and Coordinator Wang grabbed a drink.<br>"Kiss scene...? Ottukaji?"  
>Mi Nyu cried.<br>"...ah...Don't worry. Just do it naturally."  
>Tae Kyung tried to say it cooly but it was awkward. He was actually nervous.<br>They were both nervous that they both tripped in the middle of the Cue.  
>It was time to film.<br>The set was in front of a beautiful church, surrounded by flowers.  
>"Tae Kyung and Miss~ both of you walk toward the church. And stop at the line drawn at the ground. Then stare at each other... And ... You two get closer~ closer~! ANNDDD! KISSS! Wooooo!"<br>The director jumped.  
>"Huh. What ever..."<br>Tae Kyung mumbled and trie to hide that he was nervous.  
>"Ottukaji... Ottuke~?"<br>Mi Nyu couldn't be calm anymore.  
>'But I can't ruin Hyung-nim's project. I have to do this well.'<br>Mi Nyu said to herself.  
>"Ready~! Action!"<p>

Mi Nyu and Tae Kyung walked awkwardly toward the church.  
>They stopped walking and stared at each other.<br>"Ooops! "  
>Mi Nyu slipped from nervousness.<br>"Ahhh..."  
>Tae Kyung closed his eyes and shook his head.<br>"Cut! Be careful, the ground is slippery! Take two."  
>The director said.<br>Tae Kyung turned around so that no one could see, and sprayed mint in his mouth for the kiss. He was trying not to look so nervous, bit he looked obviously nervous.  
>Mi Nyu started to pray because of the nervousness.<br>"Mother Superior... Please give me the strength to do this well... I don't want to ruin his project... Please help me.."  
>She mumbled in front of the church.<br>The two were both very nervous and awkward. The couldn't be calm.  
>"Ready~? Take 2~! ACTION!"<br>The director shouted.  
>Tae Kyung and Mi Nyu walked towards the church...<br>The stopped a the line.  
>Mi Nyu's heart beat was beating faster and faster.<br>'Ottukaji..?'  
>Mi Nyu cried in her head.<br>While Mi Nyu was in panic, Tae Kyung was also nervous and embarrassed. He was sweating.  
>They stared at each other.<br>They went closer...

And CLOSER...

More CLOSER...  
>The were both sweating. Their heart beat was beating like drums.<p>

CLOSER... and...!

"Ouch!"  
>Mi Nyu whispered. Tae Kyung stepped her feet.<br>"I'm sorry..."  
>Tae Kyung spoke like a gentleman. Since Mi Nyu was such a beautiful lady, he spoke gently without even realizing.<br>"CUT! Can't this be a bit more...Romantic~?"  
>The director Shouted.<br>"Okay~! Take 3! This time, lets start from he part they get closer~! Ready... ACTION!"  
>Mi Nyu and Tae Kyung walked awkwardly closer.<br>"More Romantic~ok?"  
>Someone whispered.<br>The distances between Mi Nyu and Tae Kyung went closer and closer.  
>Closer...<br>Closer...  
>CLOSER...!<p>

Mi Nyu's heart beat was beating faster than ever.  
>Tae Kyung reminded himself to calm down and be romantic.<p>

CLOSER!

And!

Their lips touched.  
>Mi Nyu opened her eyes wider.<br>Tae Kyung closed his eyes. After all, he was happy that he was able to kiss her.  
>Mi Nyu blushed. Closed her eyes...<br>They were hugging... And kissing...  
>In front of the church surrounded by flowers.<br>There was a rainbow in the sky.  
>Sunlight brightened the couple.<p>

Tae Kyung moved his head.

Mi Nyu couldn't believe the situation she was in. Her heart beat was beating fast and she thought that her heart would Fall out.

Tae Kyung could feel her heart beating fast.  
>Boom Boom Boom...<p>

'Is this a dream...?'  
>Mi Nyu thought. She could not see Tae Kyung's face but she started to sink deeply in their world...<p>

They could not hear anything else any more. They were in their own world kissing in joy...

"CUT! Beautiful! Oh My~! woo! Fantasticccccc!"  
>The director jumped up.<br>-They were still kissing.  
>"The atmosphere was great!"<br>President Ahn clapped.

-Still kissing...

"Oh... Sister...! They are finally...oh..."  
>Manager Ma was some how crying as he was moved.<p>

-Kiss...

Codi Wang was looking at them as if she was watching a romantic movie in the theatre.

They finally realized that the shooting was finished.  
>They stared at each other looking embarrassed.<br>Mi Nyu pressed her nose. She was still looking down at her feet, shy.  
>"...ha...haha! Pig rabbit..."<br>Tae Kyung mumbled.  
>"Oh my! The nose!"<br>Manager Ma jumped up.  
>Everyone looked at Manager Ma hopping and looking hyper.<br>"...ah... Thank you... Hyung-nim...! "  
>Mi Nyu tried to follow the staff who was leaving but Tae Kyung grabbed her hand.<br>"Let's go."  
>Mi Nyu blushed.<br>They held their hands and walked awkwardly.  
>Tae Kyung smirked for a second and returned to his cool face fast.<br>"Thanks for saving me from the situation where I had to reunite with the devil fairy."  
>Tae Kyung said.<br>"Isn't Yoo He Yi-ssi angry?"  
>"I don't care. By the way, you look nice with that dress and the makeup. Stay like this for the whole day."<br>Mi Nyu couldn't hide her embarrassment and she blushed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for my bad writing skill... I wanted to show some awkward side of Tae Kyung and some romantic moments... But I guess I failed :(<strong>**  
><strong>**So so so sorry if it wasn't satisfying :( but I tried my best…!****  
><strong>**Please review and as always, suggestions and stuff is highly appreciated :)****  
><strong>**I think I'll make Mi Nyu a mom so that we could see mature side of Mi Nyu and soft side of Tae kyung supporting Mi Nyu and others. If you have anything to say about this, pleaaaase tell me! I kinda need more suggestions and stuff, so please!****  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry for the late update :( Please review!**

**CHAPTER 8**

~Back at the dorm~

Mi Nyu was still in her white dress and her makeup, looking like a fairy.  
>Tae Kyung of course thought that she was beautiful and pretty.<br>The other boys were happy as well.  
>"Mi Nyu~! ... you look SO pretty! Awwwww!"<br>Jeremy spread opened his arms but Tae Kyung and Shin Woo grabbed his arms.  
>"Sis, you look really great!"<br>Mi Nam said with excitement.  
>"Thank you:) It's kind of embarrassing though..."<br>Mi Nyu looked shy.  
>"haha. But I like it!"<br>Mi nam poked her cheek.

~Hwang Tae Kyung's room~

A few hours had passed and it was time for them to sleep.  
>It has been only 3 days since Mi Nyu came back but the two had started to fill the missing 2 years quick.<br>But sleeping in Tae Kyung's bed wasn't easy.  
>"Hyung nim, can we turn off the light tonight?"<br>"No."  
>"I can't sleep so well... Can't we, Hyung nim?"<br>Mi Nyu keeps asking.  
>"No. You know that I can't see in the dark. Why ask such a thing?"<br>Tae Kyung snaps.  
>"Because I can't sleep well."<br>"Don't you even care about your star? "  
>"I do, but-"<br>"The star won't be able to see its star clear."  
>Tae Kyung said.<br>"I want to be able to see you clear all the time. I don't want to lose you in the dark just because I have night blindness."  
>Tae Kyung looked at Mi Nyu in her eyes.<br>Mi Nyu looked down.  
>"Ok... I'm sorry for asking for such a thing... Good night."<br>Mi Nyu said to Tae Kyung who was sitting next to her on his bed.  
>Mi Nyu crawled inside the blanket and faced her back to Tae Kyung as she was too embarrassed to face Tae Kyung while sleeping.<br>Tae Kyung thought of saying  
>"Why do you turn back all the time?"<br>But decided not to. He wanted to say it after they get much much more closer.

They slept with the light on. It was their third night together.

**Sorry that this is SO short.****  
><strong>**But I'm gonna ask you guys a question.******

**Should I write the next chapter from a week ago? Or a month ago? Or skip more days?******

**I think that my story is moving way too slow so it's kinda getting boring.******

**There are many things I am planning for this story such as...****  
><strong>**~Mi Nyu pretending to be Mi Nam again****  
><strong>**~A new character interested in Tae Kyung comes in and tries to...****  
><strong>**~Mi Nyu's pregnancy******

**And more...****  
><strong>**Should I skip more days and write about some exciting/shocking things?******

**And if you have any suggestion like****  
><strong>**"I want Mi Nyu to have twins" or "I want the other boys to have relationship with their matches" or "I want the story to be mainly about Tae Nyu" or something like that( what I wanna say is suggestions for plot)****  
><strong>**Please review cos it will depend on you!****  
><strong>**I want lots of reviews! Please, review;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Guys, thanks for the reviews:)**

**I'll try to write some more soft/caring/loving and sweet side of TK as we saw some protective/mean side of TG in the drama.**

**And don't worry, they will marry firstXD**

**This chapter is gonna start from few months later from chapter 8.**

**CHAPTER 9**

~After few months later... ~

Mi Nyu and Tae Kyung had spent months all together.  
>They shared all the happy moments as well as hard times.<br>The distance between the two became closer and closer.  
>Now Mi Nyu isn't too nervous to sleep with Tae Kyung.<br>Tae Kyung isn't too nervous to see something weird (?).  
>All because… they got closer.<p>

Everyday, Mi Nyu follows the A.'s jobs and provides some help.  
>So she is also busy.<p>

Now that Mi Nyu spent a long time together with Tae Kyung, they were officially gf and bf. (They treated each other as gf and bf)

* * *

><p>Tae Kyung woke up in the morning. The first thing he saw was Mi Nyu who's sleeping soundly.<br>Tae Kyung smiled.  
>He was happy that he was now finally able to no let her go and keep her to his side.<p>

Few months before, Tae Kyung and Mi Ntu went out to see the stars. Tae Kyung of course couldn't see them.  
>"Mi Nyu. Don't go to a place I can't see you. I can't see the stars. I dont want to lose you in the darkness."<br>Tae Kyung said calmly.  
>Mi Nyu stared at his face.<br>"Don't go far away again, okay? Pig rabbit? Promise?"  
>"Promise."<p>

They promised to stay closer.

Tae Kyung lifted her long silky hair covering her face.  
>'Wow. Her hair is so silky...'<br>Tae kyung was surprised.

He starred at Mi Nyu for a long time. Then, mi Nyu opened her eyes slowly.

"Hyung-nim! Were you... Looking at me the whole time?"  
>Mi Nyu gasped.<br>"Haha, yeah. Your hair was kind of in your mouth."  
>Tae Kyung laughed.<p>

Their morning was like this every day. They both started the day with some laughs.  
>Then, Mi Nyu cooks breakfast.<p>

Then the boys, Manager Ma and Mi Nyu eat.

Then head to job.

After the job, they always spend a nice long time at the dorm.

They sometimes watch movies...cook sweets...or even take Jolie to walk.

And at night, Tae Kyung and Mi Nyu sits on the bed and talk.

They sometimes talk about their future.

"When I get married, I wanna have kids. I love kids"

Mi Nyu says brightly.

"It sounds like what my girlfriend would say. You really like kids...!"

Tae Kyung said.

"But I sometimes wonder...what could have happened if I became a sister. Then, I wouldnt have met you."

"I could have been to the church and meet you. "

"haha"

Mi Nyu blushed and laughed.

"Hyung nim! The ANJell's last album was a big hit! When will be the next concert? "

"Not sure yet. But you have to come and see your star."

"I definitely will."

Mi Nyu nodded, smiled and said so.

"Because the I will be singing to you. "

Tae Kyung choose his words.

* * *

><p><strong>I made it short:) Do you guys like it shorter ones better?<strong>

**Do you guys think that I can write about...PROPOSE in the next chapter?**

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews:)**

**Reviews makes my motivation higher even if I am busy!  
>I know that I suck at writing stories but I hope you understand what I am trying to write...<strong>

**As the last chapter was extremely short, I made this one longer!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 9<strong>

Tae Kyung was actually thinking of proposing Mi Nyu sooner. They have been together for a long time. They filled the missing 2 years pretty fast.  
>He loved Mi Nyu enough. And he knew that Mi Nyu loved him, too.<br>Then why not marry?- he thought.

He started to think of a way to propose her. Should he just give it directly to her? Or with some surprise...?

It was April and it was beginning to be warm in Korea.  
>Tae Kyung stood in the warm air of the early morning of April and asked himself.<br>"Do I Love her? - yes. Do I wanna spend my life with her? - yes. Then should I propose her soon?- definitely."  
>He went straight to a jewelry shop.<p>

"Proposal ring... Hmmm..."  
>He was looking for a proposal ring.<br>It was early in the morning, so not very much people were around him.  
>Although there were some rumors about his relationship, he tried not care unless it was something to do with Mi Nyu.<p>

He look at all the imagined Mi Nyu wearing it.

"Hmm... I don't like this one. Hmmm... How about this?"  
>Tae Kyung imagined Mi Nyu smiling and wearing the ring.<br>"This matches her."  
>He said and called the shop master.<br>"I want this."  
>Tae Kyung said pointing out at the ring.<br>"Ohh! Aren't you... The top idol group... A.'s Hwang Tae Kyung-ssi..? ...OMG:0"  
>The master of the shop gasped with excitement.<br>"Just let me buy this ring."  
>Tae Kyung said irritably.<br>"Is this for your girlfriend, Yoo He Yi? ...no you broke up... Then..."  
>"Here's the money. Thank you."<br>Tae Kyung dumped the money on the cashier and grabbed the ring and went outside.  
>"Huh... I can't even buy a ring. Aish. This is gonna be on the Internet any sooner..."<br>He mumbled. Then his phone rang. He grabbed his phone.  
>"Hello? "<br>"Tar Kyung! You... Bought a ring? For... Her?"  
>It was Jeremy on the phone.<br>"WHAT? How do you-"  
>"it was on the Internet! We all saw it!"<br>"WHAT THE... Already...? Wait... Did she see the post, too?"  
>Tae Kyung started to rush.<br>"No. Unless she sees it by herself."  
>"Great."<br>All the nervousness that Tae Kyung had dropped.  
>"Don't let her see the news or the Internet. "<br>Tae Kyung insisted.  
>"Okay... We'll try our best."<br>Jeremy said.

Tae kyung headed to the dorm with the ring in his pocket.

He arrived at the dorm.  
>"Hyung-nim! Where did you go so early in the morning?"<br>Mi Nyu said.  
>"Ahh... Well... I went to... Recording! "<br>Tae Kyung said awkwardly.  
>"Oh, really. I could have cooked your breakfast! "<br>Mi Nyu always cooks their breakfast, do the laundry and cleaning.  
>All the boys felt thankful. Even when she is tired, she smiles and works, so Tae Kyung was worried about her. <p>

* * *

><p>"When should I propose? But how? "<br>Tae Kyung Said to himself.  
>"Ya, Tae Kyung~ u gonna propose~? "<br>Manager Ma asked curiously.  
>"Huh, of course."<br>Tae Kyung said looking annoyed.  
>"When? WHEN?"<br>Manager Ma grabbed Tae Kyung who tied to run away.  
>"Not sure... Wait... You also know this?... Wow..."<br>"Tell me when you're gonna PROPO~SE! I'm on your side, man!"  
>Manager Ma said dramatically.<br>"Huh. Thanks but mind your own business."  
>Tae Kyung smirked.<p>

"Oh my~! He's shy~ I can't believe it... Everything started from the point I begged Sister to pretend to be Mi Nam~ Life could turn out in an unexpected way..."  
>Manager Ma sniffed.<p>

"How should I propose...?"  
>Tae Kyung imagined himself proposing her.<p>

_**Tae Kyung's Imagination 1**_  
>Tae Kyung takes Mi Nyu to the church.<br>They would say hi to mother superior.  
>Then, he would propose Mi Nyu in front of the church. Angels flying everywhere...they would promise to stay together forever under the rainbow in the sky.<p>

"No... It's kinda... Too dramatic...and there's no way we are gonna see angels flying...huh"

_**Tae Kyung's Imagination 2**_  
>Tae kyung invites her to a restaurant.<br>He pulls out a chair for her and they sit.  
>"Mi Nyu... I... I have something important to ask you."<br>"What is it Hyung nim?"  
>"Well, we have been together for almost 4 years. And-"<p>

Tae Kying stopped his imagination.  
>"No... I can't propose in public! Unless it was something like a concert or something..."<br>Then, a brilliant idea popped into his mind.  
>"...That's it!"<br>Tae Kyung smiled. 

* * *

><p>"Manager Ma, when will be the next concert?"<br>Tae Kyung asked.  
>"We are planning it next month. Why? So suddenly?"<br>"Nothing."  
>Tae Kyung said and left Manager Ma standing alone in the hallway.<p>

"So... I have a month to go...errr... Why am I so nervous...?"  
>Tae Kyung was nervous.<br>"Okay, so I just propose, then... She says yes and we are all done. Simple!"  
>Tae Kyung tried to cheer himself up.<br>"But wait... What if she says yes...? Oh no, I can't let that happen."  
>Tae Kyung stopped walking and realized.<p>

* * *

><p>A.'s latest album, "A. Rock" was a great hit.<br>It was the best seller of the year, so at the end of the year, they won an award which will be given to the best artists.  
>Of course, the had a party after the award!<p>

Since the album was a great hit, President Ahn thought of holding another concert around May.  
>In the concert, they will be performing their hit songs.<p>

For the concert, the members started to practice hard.  
>"Mi Nam, sing this part as well. And I sing this part."<br>Tae Kyung orders.  
>"Whaaaat! I thought that I was gonna sing the other part!"<br>"No, you're singing this part. Okay, let's do it once more."  
>Tae Kyung says then, Jeremy hits his drum sticks.<br>The song starts from Jeremy.  
>Then, Mi Nam plays the piano.<br>And along with the piano, Shin Woo plays the electric guitar wildly.  
>Tae Kyung sings. Sing... Sing... And sings again...<p>

"Ah, let's take a 5 minute break."  
>"Tae Kyung! That's too short! If the break is that short, the break will end as soon as I return from the toilet!"<br>"Jeremy, why don't you stop complaining and head to the toilet?"  
>Tae Kyung asks coldly.<p>

"Ya, why is Tae Kyung in a bad mood today?"  
>Mi Nam whispered to Shin Woo.<br>"Probably because of the news and the rumors about the ring?"  
>Shin Woo whispered.<p>

Tae Kyung's visit to the accessary shop was a huge news. Many reporters including Reporter Kim(was that his name?) gathered around the A. that day.  
>President Ahn explained that the ring was for his mom's birthday.<p>

"Hmmm... There's something really strange about this... Giving a ring to his mom? Isn't he in a bad relationship with his mother...?"  
>Reporter Kim wondered.<br>"There must be something going on in A... I must figure it out!"

Reporter Kim whispered and left A..

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? I'm sorry if it wasn't satisfying. But I always try my best;) Please please review for me! <strong>

**I actually love reading your reviews!**

**It makes me happy and motivated.**

**So more reviews = Faster update!**

**XD please...review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own "You're Beautiful"- we all know that lol This is just my imagination!**

**Hi, again:)**

**I'm truly sorry that I couldnt update for such a long period of time.**

**I had some tough weeks:( and school starts in april in japan, so school started and started to get busy...**

**that is why i couldnt write the story:( so sorry...**

**but I truly appreciate your reviews! They are really helpful!**

**and please read!**

**enjoy~!**

**CHAPTER 11**

"Hmmm... There has got to be something going on in ANJell..."  
>Reporter Kim said to himself.<br>"I must find out..."  
>He smirked then left the ANEntertainment.<p>

~One week later~

Tae Kyung flipped through his calendar.  
>"One more month to go..."<br>He mumbled.  
>"Hyung-Nim~! I'm ready to go for the shooting! I have the food, water, and things for emergency! I'll be waiting outside!"<br>Mi Nyu-who does not know anything about what will happen called Tae Kyung from downstairs.  
>"Ah... I'm coming!"<br>Tae Kyung replied then left his room.

The other boys, Mi Nyu, Manager Ma, Coodi Wang and president Ahn were on the car waiting for Tae Kyung.  
>"What is he doing... So late..."<br>President Ahn mumbled.  
>"There he is!"<br>Mi Nam said cooly.  
>"Ya, what were you doing? Why so late~?"<br>Manager Ma tapped him.  
>"I'm only... 23 seconds late."<br>"wow, how accurate... But still late...hehe"  
>Coodi Wang teased him.<br>"Hyung Nim!"  
>Mi Nyu lifted her things from Tae Kyung's seat and pointed at his seat. Tae Kyung sat on the seat.<br>"Are you okay, Hyung nim?"  
>Mi Nyu asked.<br>'How sweet...'  
>Tae Kyung thought.<br>"...I'm fine..."  
>Tae Kyung mumbled.<p>

"NOW! He's acting as if he is in trouble... Tchhh! trying to get my sis's attention..."  
>Mi Nam whispered to Shin Woo.<br>"Haha"  
>Shin Woo laughed.<br>"Shhh!"  
>Jeremy had his hand on their mouth. He was chuckling though.<p>

~Arrived at the shooting spot~

This day, the members were having a photo shoot for the upcoming concert next month.  
>The needed to take photos for the posters and the goods.<br>The photo shoot was done inside a room full of lots of background colors.

"Nice~! Very nice emotion~! Oooh! PERFECT!"  
>the photographer presses the shutter at the members.<br>"You guys are all doing grrreeeatttt!:)"  
>President Ahn shouted excitingly.<p>

They were doing absolutely great.

After taking hundreds of photos, they finally rested.  
>"Ah~! so chilly~!"<br>Jeremy was sucking an ice cream.  
>"Where is the ice cream...?"<br>"It's here Mi Nam."  
>"Thanks, Shin Woo Hyung."<br>Mu Nyu was eating ice cream, too:D

But as soon as she finished eating the ice cream, she rushed toward Tae Kyung who was still not resting.  
>Mi Nyu didn't wasn't to disturb him, so she stared at him from a distance.<p>

"Ah- Don't use this photo... And this one, too."  
>Ordered Tae Kyung who was checking the photos on the monitor.<br>"Why? It looks stunning!"  
>President Ahn cries.<br>"This face that I do, can't be used for public, okay?"  
>"What do you mean?"<br>Manager Ma cuts in.  
>"This smile- .face, is the only smile that I can only give to my girl."<br>"Whaaat? The fans are gonna faint seeing this pic, u know?"  
>President Ahn stood up and said dramatically.<br>"When I took this photo, Mi Nyu was standing next to the photographer. I meet her eyes. Then, she smiled. So I smiled back. And, THIS is the smile I gave back to her."  
>Tae Kyung explained.<br>"Woah... Your passion..."  
>Coodi Wang was amazed at his passion.<br>"I usually don't do this smile, okay? I don't wanna use this pic. Just delete it!"  
>Tae Kyung demanded.<br>President Ahn, Manager Ma, and Coodi Wang looked at each other.  
>"Aisha... You can't even delete pics...? ... Ahh...I will do it myself."<br>Tae Kyung pressed the delete button.

"Wwwhhhat...?"  
>Coodi Wang screamed.<br>"Ah... Too late... Never mind... His love toward his wif... NO! his girlfriend is stronger...Weew"  
>Manager Ma clapped his hands.<p>

Mi Nyu blushed. She was looking down at her feet. She didnt know where to look at.

Tae Kyung headed towards Mi Nyu and did his special smile at her.

She smiled back.

Tae Kyung pushed Mi Nyu's back towards the table where the other members were hanging around. They sat next to each other and smiled again.

"Whhaat is up with them.."

Mi Nam bumbled in a tiny voice sounding jealous as ever.

Shin Woo tapped his shoulder and nodded.

"I understand your feeling Mi Nam...kkk"

Jeremy said and laughed.

"Jeremy... its not funny!"

Mi Nam turned around at Jeremy.

Mean while, Reporter Kim- who was planning for an interview with ANJell.

"Aahh...when are they coming...?"

he was flirting around the ANEntertainment,

"I've been here for more than an hour... and not coming?...aah...im not in a good luck..."

Reporter Kim rubbed his lens of the camera.

* * *

><p>Reporter Kim was sure that there has got to be something going on in ANJells.<p>

2 years ago, Tae Kyung hugged a woman on a live. It became a huge news. But the hug was said to be a performance, so the heat of the scandal had calmed down quick.

But still, there are many rumors and fan fiction going on in between the fans.

The fans who were actually in the live says that the woman that Tae Kyung hugged had short hear an looked like Mi Nam.

Some of the fans believe in the fact that the woman looked like Mi Nam- who actually performed on the stage.

But some don't.

Reporter Kim always had about the hug inside somewhere in his head.

When ever a scandal occurred, he always tried to find connections with the 'hug' from two years ago.

He thought that the 'hug' scandal was weird as it ended in a very vague way.

* * *

><p>"The ring... there might be some connection to the insident from two years ago... it was said to be a performance... but they could be hiding something... "<p>

Reporter Kim moved his eye brows.

"Wait a second... The fans say that the woman looked like Mi Nam, right? Mi Nam has a twin sister! ...but wait, isn't she in love with Kan Shin Woo?"

he was confused.

"Aahh...I'm confusing myself...but I'm sure that Kan Shin Woo said that he is not in any relationship when we interviews him on a tv program... "

He was way too confused.

"Aaaahhh! BLAHBLAHBLAH!:p Where does the truth lie~!"

Reporter Kim punched his head and got kin of... Crazy...

"Aaah! I have to think calmly again. I guess that I have to give up today...:("

He left the ANEntertainment in confusion.

**So...How was it? did you like them?**

**if not, tell me honestly, okay?:)**

**and I would love to collect ideas from my readers.**

**I sometimes get stuck with writing because I get confused or out of idea...so**

**MORE REVIEWS=EASIER to WRITE=FASTER UPDATES:D**

**and I think that it would be more exciting and satisfying if I could write the chapters along with your reviews:)**

**so please, please review!**

**Reviews always cheer me up and motivates me! and kind of reviews are welcome!**

**I might get busier but I'll try my best to update as fast as I can...so please be with me:) **

** ****P.S. if you have great ideas for what should happen next etc, please write:)** ****


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi, folks;) **

**Thanks for the reviews! I wake up in the morning and the first thing I do is… check the reviews!**

**I always write the next chapters after reading your reviews, so that is why your recommendations are in the stories! **

**Dear ann: I have put the recommendation that you gave me in this chapter! And thanks for reviewing every time! I truly appreciate it!**

**I'm not very confident about this chapter… I'm sorry…**

**CHAPTER 12**

~Finished shooting& Back at the Dorm~

"Aah, it was such a looong day! Jolie~!"  
>Jeremy ran toward Jolie. Jolie licked him. Jeremy was chuckling.<br>The dorm was full of laughter.

"Hyung nim! You were very handsome today:)"  
>Mi Nyu Smiled and put both of her thumbs up.<br>"Thanks."  
>Tae Kyung did 'the smile'.<br>Mi Nyu blinked again and again.  
>Mi Nyu felt the happiness of being next to her brightest star.<p>

Then, she suddenly remembered about the photos that Tae Kyung deleted.

"...Hyu-Hyung nimmm! Umm... Thatsmileinthephotoshoot...youdidnthavetodeleteittt...!"  
>"W-What did you say?"<br>"Aah... Um... I saw you deleting the photos with your great smile. It's really handsome! I think that the fans are gonna love those photos and-"  
>Mu Nyu swallowed one breath. Mi Nyu coughed.<br>"Are you okay? ... By the way, I deleted them because... Well... forget about that. It's just that I didn't want to show it except for someone important."  
>Tae Kyung stared at Mi Nyu who was still a little bit coughing. Tar Kyung felt kind if embarrassed for saying such a thing.<br>"Mi Nyu... You're coughing and you have runny nose... Did you catch a cold or something?"  
>Tae Kyung rubbed Mi Nyu's back.<p>

"I think that she was cold in the room because the room was cold with ac."  
>Shin Woo came in to the dining room.<br>"You should rest, Mi Nyu. You've been working with us everyday. Sleep well tonight:)"  
>Shin Woo smiled.<br>"I'll cook the breakfast tomorrow so don't worry!"  
>Mi nam jumped in the middle of the conversation.<br>"Good night!"  
>Mi Nam stood in middle of Tae Kyung and Mi Nyu and tapped Mi Nyu's head.<br>"huh."  
>Tae Kyung grinned.<br>"Thank you guys... But I'm sorry..."  
>Mi Nyu felt guilty.<br>"Everyone gets sick~! dont worry!"  
>Jeremy cheered her up.<p>

"Here is the medicine for you nose and cough. Take this and let's go to bed."  
>Tae Kyung gave Mi Nyu a glass of water.<br>"Thank you Hyung nim... I'm sorry"  
>"There's no need for apology. Let's go!"<br>Tae Kyung said.

The headed to the bedroom.

"Here, extra blankets."  
>Tae Kyung covered Mi Nyu with more blankets.<br>"Thank you Hyung Nim."  
>Mi Nyu whispered.<p>

Tae Kyung went into the bed, next to Mi Nyu.  
>Tae Kyung met Mi Nyu's eyes. They both smiled.<br>"You look pale. Aren't you cold?"  
>Tae Kyung asked gently.<br>"I'm kind of cold..."  
>Mi Nyu-who was facing her boyfriend whispered.<br>Tae Kyung pulled her closer.  
>And... Hugged her in the bed.<br>"Now, you're warmer! Night:)"  
>Tae Kyung-who had Mi Nyu in his arms smiled.<br>Mi Nyu's heart beat was beating fast. Mi Nyu felt very happy. Mi Nyu smiled and Started to sleep in Tae Kyung's arms.  
>Tae Kyung did 'the smile' and kissed Mi Nyu's head.<br>"Get well soon:)"  
>Tae Kyung whispered to his sleeping beauty.<p>

The next day, Mi Nyu woke up in Tae Kyung's arms.  
>Tae Kyung moved her silky black hair which was covering her face.<br>"How are you feeling?"  
>Tae Kyung asked.<br>"I feel better, thanks to you Hyung nim!"  
>Mi Nyu said cheerfully.<br>"Good."  
>Tae Kyung said.<p>

"Hey! We made breakfast:)!"  
>Mi Nam shouted.<br>"Not as good as you though..."  
>Jeremy ran up to Mi Nyu still in her light pink pajama dress.<br>Tae Kyung walked behind her.  
>"Are you okay now?"<br>Shin Woo asked gently.  
>"Yes, I am. Thank you everyone!"<br>Mi Nyu smiled.

This day, they were off until evening, so everyone stayed at the dorm and relaxed.

This day, Mi Nyu decided to stay home as she had a cold the day before.  
>Actually, Tae Kyung kind of forced her to stay home.<br>He didn't want her to get sick again before... The live next month.

"Is there anything that I can do for them before they get home? "

Mi Nyu asked herself.

She did laundry.  
>She cooked dinner.<br>She swept the floor.  
>She wiped off the dust.<br>She fed Jolie.

"Finally! I'm done!"  
>Mi Nyu sat on the sofa.<br>"Ummm... What should I do now...? Ah! I can use the pc that I got few months ago!"  
>Mi Nyu ran up to the pc.<br>"Wow, computers are so useful... Ah! I think I saw a news about ANJell..."  
>She scrolled down.<p>

"Huh? ANJell... Leader Hwang Tae Kyung... Going out... With... Da Som Park..."  
>She read the article out loud.<br>"... what...?"  
>Mi Nyu mumbled.<br>"I don't... Quite understand this..."  
>Mi Nyu blinked again and again.<br>Read it again and again.

Everything started to sink down.

"Da Som Park... Who is that...? "  
>Mi Nyu surfed the Internet. She typed in Da Som Park.<br>"Da som Park... Is a singer song writer... And actress... Also a model..."  
>She read it out loud.<br>"Wow, she sure looks pretty..."  
>Mi Nyu gaze at the image in depression.<p>

What Mi Nyu saw on the screen was a photo of Da Som Park with curly long hair, beautiful big eyes, white shiny skin ...smiling at the camera.

"She sure stands out alot."  
>Mi Nyu said.<p>

"She is so much different than a thing like me... Hyung nim..."  
>She isn't know what to say.<br>Hyung nim going out with another pretty woman?  
>Would Hyung nim date a woman after sleeping together with me?<br>Did he fall for her?  
>A thing like me... And her...<p>

Mi Nyu kept on comparing herself. She kept on questioning herself about Tae Kyung too.

Tears came out.

Then she heard the door bell.  
>"Ah! They're back... What do I do?"<br>Mi Nyu panicked and wiped her tears.

The boys came in.  
>They seem to be in a bad mood.<br>"Hyung Nim...!"  
>Mi Nyu said desperately.<p>

~At the ANEntertainment~

"No no they were just talking about work."  
>"I'm sorry but what you saw is a mistake."<br>"NO! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL you... Sir;)"  
>"They are not dating!"<br>"The ring... Isn't for her."

"The ring?... Arg!"

The ANEntertainment was busy.  
>Reporters calling the ANEntertainment... Reporters everywhere...<p>

"Aaaargh!"  
>President Ahn banged the chair.<br>"Calm down..."  
>Manager Ma said.<br>"This is so irritating... This must be hurting Mi Nyu... Oh poor her..."  
>Coodi Wang said.<br>"Sister..."

"Wow... So they are now dating?"  
>Reporter Kim looked at his photos.<br>"So the ring is for Da Som Park...?"  
>Reporter Kim smirked.<p>

~At The Dorm~

"I'm sorry. For this fuss. But we were just talking about the collaboration on a new cm. And the jobs."  
>Tae Kyung talked seriously looking down.<br>"Oh... I'm relieved to hear that..."  
>Mi Nyu said looking down.<br>Weird atmosphere between them...  
>"I don't see other people as woman except for you."<br>Tae Kyung mumbled.  
>'She must be hurt... I could have said something else...'<br>Tae Kyung thought.  
>"Ah... I... I..."<br>Mi Nyu didn't know how to express her feelings.  
>"I'm sorry for hurting you."<br>Tae Kyung said looking at her eyes straight.  
>"I'm alright..."<br>Mi Nyu didn't want Hyung nim to worry.  
>"You don't seem okay."<br>Shin Woo said.  
>"I just want you to know that all those... Articles are misunderstanding..."<br>"But I'm glad to hear that everything is a misunderstanding."  
>Mi Nyu forced herself to smile.<br>"Thanks for understanding."  
>Tae Kyung mumbled.<p>

"See, I told you that My sis is someone who gets brainwashed by all those articles and stuff."  
>Mi Nam tapped Tae Kyung's back.<p>

Jeremy went to the kitchen with Shin Woo and Mi Nam.

Tae Kyung hugged Mi Nyu.

Then looked at eachother.

They were both in a weird feelings... 

**So… How was it? I hate this chapter myself… **

**But I tried my bestttt!**

**I am sorry if you don't like it…**

**Please give me recommendation and help me improve!**

**Please review if you are reading thisss!**

**How should I make up Tae Kyung and Mi Nyu nowwwww? **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys:) sorry for the late update again;(****  
><strong>**I was kinda into a drama called Secret Garden and couldn't really get back to YAB again lol****  
><strong>**I'm sorry for some confusion too...**

**Chapter 13****  
><strong>  
>As there was a scandal about Tae Kyung and Da Som going out, the Korean Entertainment got truly busy.<p>

~What Actually Happened that day...~

Tae Kyung is going to film a cm with Da Som Park. the cm was about a new shopping mall.  
>So, they had a meeting about the cm on that day.<br>After the meeting, Tae Kyung, President Ahn, and Da Som with her staff talked in a restaurant.  
>The chat was mainly about jobs.<br>Tae Kyung barely talked to Da Som.

After a few minutes, President Ahn and the staff went to pay for the food. It took time because they had to pay it separately.

There was only the two of them sitting on the table.  
>"So... I'm really really excited to collaborate with you!"<br>Da Som said excitedly.  
>"Haha."<br>Tae Kyung fake laughed.  
>"You had a scandal about the ring. I read the article and it said that the ring was a bridal ring. Ummm... Are you seeing anyone now?"<br>Da Som asked curiously.  
>"Wow, you're really brave. You asked me without even hesitating."<br>"Well, I was brought up in the US so, I'm pretty much a type of person who says stuff truly. Hehe:)3"  
>Da Som pretended to be cute.<br>"So you're just a shameless person. Huh."  
>Tae Kyung said.<br>"No~ I actually wanna help you out. Tell me who the ring goes to!"  
>Da Som grabbed Tae Kyung's arm and did the 'tell me honey~' kind of look.<br>"Who told you to help me out? I don't need help."  
>Tae Kyung said.<p>

While the two were talking, a reporter walked by and accidentally saw the two.  
>"Wwwooooaaaah! Omo! Da Som Park and... Isnt that Hwang Tae Kyung-ssi? Grabbing his arm?"<br>The reporter desperately took photos from a distance. He pressed the gutter for so many times.  
>"Wow, I'm very LUCKYYYY... Thanks to god!"<br>the reporter stared at them and clapped.

Tae Kyung sat on the chair properly again. Then, he accidentally dropped the box with the ring on the floor. It was in his pocket and it dropped.  
>"You dropped something."<br>Da som pointed at the ring.  
>"Ah, it's nothing."<br>Tae Kyung took it and put it back in his pocket.

"Wao, Da Som dropped something and pointed out at what she dropped and Tae Kyung put it in his pocket! Is it something special between the two?"  
>The reporter completely misunderstood it as he can't hear their conversation.<br>"Aaah, I gotta tell my boss! He might give me more salary...YES!"  
>The reporter jumped in joy and ran to his office.<p>

Then, President Ahn and her staff came.  
>"Let's go!"<br>President Ahn clapped.  
>"BYE~! Tae Kyung-ssi~!"<br>Da Som winked and waved her hand.  
>Tae kyung said nothing and coldly turned around and went back.<p>

Then, he heard his phone ring.  
>"Hello?"<br>"YA! What the hell are you doing out there leaving Mi Nyu?"  
>"What?"<br>"Dont pretend that you know nothing! Da Som Park!"  
>"Why do you know that we-"<br>"were DATING!"  
>"Huh, what do you mean Jeremy?"<br>"I saw on my mobile news! Da Som Park and Tae Kyung dating."  
>"What the? That is a complete misunderstanding. I'll explain later."<br>Tae Kyung pressed the end button.  
>"What the hell is going on?"<br>Tae Kyung saw the mobile news.  
>"What the..."<br>President Ahn said.

'Did Mi Nyu see this? If she did... She must be hurt...Oh shoot, I have to do something...'  
>Tae Kyung thought. He didn't wanna hurt his loving girlfriend.<p>

~Back to Reality...~

Tae Kyung explained what really happened.  
>"Oh~..."<br>Jeremy said.  
>"You gotta be careful with what you do, Hyung."<br>Mi Nam said seriously.  
>"But don't get too disappointed."<br>Shin Woo cheered up the atmosphere.

Mi Nyu didn't know what to say. Should she be happy all suddenly? Or should she tell him that she is alright? Or...

But she didn't want to make the atmosphere gloomy so she made herself to smile.

~Few Days Later...~

Tae Kyung entered the studio to film the new cm.  
>"So~! The cm is gonna be about the convenience and the gratefulness of the mall! We have to show the audience food, shops and you two enjoying the time TOGETHER at the MALL!"<br>The director said excitingly.  
>"Aisha..."<br>Tae Kyung mumbled.  
>"So let's start with... You two eating an ice cream together.<br>So... Da Som, you sit there and Tae Kyung go up to her and give her the ice cream that you just bought.  
>And Da Som... You feed him the ice cream:)"<br>The director said in a great mood.  
>"Da Som feeds me?"<br>Tae Kyung blinked.  
>"Awww, come on? Be cool about it!"<br>Da Som pulled his arm with her shiny skinny arms.

"Ready~! Action!"  
>Tae Kyung went up to Da Som with his cool look and handed the ice cream.<br>Da som received it happily and gave him an air kiss.  
>'She wasnt supposed to do that..!'<br>Tae Kyung thought.  
>"Open your mouth!"<br>Da Som lip synced.  
>Tae Kyung opened his mouth in a clumsy way.<p>

"Cut! Da Som~! I love the air kiss:) and Tae Kyung! Don't be clumsy. Open your mouth in a ... You know... In a SEXY and Wild way!"  
>The director shouted.<p>

"What the..."  
>Tae kyung whispered.<p>

"Take two! From the part Tae kyung opens his mouth, okay~? READY! Actionnnn!"

Tae Kyung opened his mouth.  
>'SEXY and Wild...? Oh please...'<br>Tae Kyung thought.

"Cut! Perfect! I knew that u guys would be great! I guess that that's because u two are for real..."  
>Director said smiling.<p>

"No we are-"  
>"Thank you!"<br>Da Som cuts in Tae Kyung's words.

The filming ended.  
>Tae Kyung tried o get far away from Da Som but she kept on coming closer and closer with her unnatural smile.<br>Tae Kyung ignored her.  
>But she only looked at HIM with her big curly eyes.<br>She kept on attacking him with her eyes...  
>'Geez.'<br>Tae Kyung said to himself.  
>He decided to run away to President Ahn. He turned around and there was...<p>

Da Som, smiling pleasantly.

"Oh hey~ beautiful~Da Som-ssi! Good job on the filming! Very good! You two get along very well!"  
>President Ahn smiled happily.<br>Tar Kyung felt sick.  
>"Huh, Get along well...?"<br>Tae Kyung mumbled.  
>"I know! Thank you so much for giving me such a great opportunity! I'd LOVE to work with the ANJells from now, haha!"<br>Da Som emphasized so many words.  
>"Yeah, that's a FANTASTIC idea! Working with ANJell Will be greaaattt!Jackpot~!"<br>President Ahn Snapped his finger.  
>"No-"<br>"Thank you very much! I'll see you soon then! Next time probably with the whole ANJells...:) hehe bye~!"  
>Da Som hugged President Ahn...<br>Then hugged Tae Kyung tightly.  
>"Ah! Sorry to surprise you two... Hugging is normal in The US... So I'm used to it..."<br>Da Som acted as if she was a cute little fairy.  
>"Oh, don't worry~! hugging is nice~! See you soon!"<br>President Ahn waved.  
>"Its easier if you get used to it Tae Kyung Oppa! Bye~!"<br>Da Som waved her hand and turned back then she tripped on purpose.  
>"Are you okay?"<br>All the staff invoking President Ahn went up to her.  
>"Ouch... I'm sorry... But I can bear this..."<br>She pretended to be a nice feminine lady with pretty inside.  
>"Woah, so lovely..."<br>President Ahn mumbled seeing Da Som leaving the room.  
>"Huh, that devil lady... What the hell...I don't even wanna meet her 'soon' "<br>Tae Kyung said.  
>"Woah, chill~man~! lets go back!"<br>President Ahn tapped Tae kyung's back.

~Back at the Dorm~

It was raining hard outside.

"You're home, Hyung nim...!"  
>Mi Nyu Rushed up to Tae Kyung with a towel.<br>"You're wet... I hope you don't catch a cold"  
>Mi Nyu said gently.<br>"I won't."  
>Tar Kyung mumbled.<br>"Ah! Hyung! You're early!"  
>Jeremy said.<br>"Aish! Hurry up and shit the door Tae Kyung"  
>Mi Nam raised his voice.<br>"Don't worry, I closed them well."  
>Shin Woo said.<br>"...Ya! Tae Kyung is in a bad mood... Did something happen again...?"  
>Jeremy whispered to Shin Woo.<br>"He's back from filming the cm, so probably something going on with Da Som Park."  
>Shin Woo whispered.<br>"Aww... I feel sorry for Mi Nyu... We have to take care of her!"  
>Jeremy said to Shin Woo.<br>"Yeah."  
>Shin Woo smiled.<p>

THE NEXT MORNING...

The ANJell members were eating breakfast cooked by Mi Nyu.  
>Mi Nam turned on the TV.<br>He switched the channel to a news program.  
>"Good Morning Everyone! Today is May 24th Tuesday. I am in charge of every Tuesday's entertainment."<br>New Caster Lee said with her high clear voice.

"Wow, I didn't know that she was in charge of Tuesdays..."  
>Jeremy said after drinking milk.<p>

"So...! I believe that everyone is surprised about this one... ANJell's leader, Hwang Tae Kyung and Korea's Great Song Writer and an actress, Da Som Park was seen dating in a public restaurant! Wow! They were in a completely lovely mood and-"  
>"What The Fuck! We weren't even in a lovely mood! We were fighting!"<br>Tae Kyung stood up and stomped the floor.  
>"Watch out your words."<br>Mi Nam said coldly.  
>While the dorm was going crazy, the news caster continued.<br>"The reporters are busy in from of ANEntertainment."  
>The news showed a clip of reporters running toward the ANEntertainment.<br>"Aaaisssh! I am so frustrated."  
>Ta Kyung shouted.<br>Mi Nyu looked down and kept on eating.  
>"And Yesterday! At a press conference of a new drama 'You And Me=Love', Da Som Park appeared on the stage."<br>The screen switched to the press conference clip.  
>"Da Som-ssi! Are you seeing anyone now?"<br>A reporter shouted.  
>"Excuse me, we only allow questions related to the drama..."<br>A lady said from the back but everyone ignored her.  
>"Da Som-ssi, there are scandals about you and Tae Kyung-ssi. Tell us your relationship."<br>"Are you two dating?"  
>"What is your relationship between ANJells?"<br>"Is Hwang Tae Kyung-ssi your boyfriend?"  
>"Are you two planning to get married?"<p>

Questions popped out of the crowd of the desperate reporters.  
>Da Som was smiling like a happy woman in love. She bit her lip as if she was confused.<p>

"Are you two dating?"  
>Questions still popped out of the crowd.<br>"Umm... Well..."  
>Da Som said.<br>"I'm sorry but no questions are allowed except for something related to the drama."  
>A lady shouted.<br>"Yes...:)"  
>Da Son whispered and went away.<p>

"What the..."  
>Tae Kyung said glaring at the TV.<br>Mi Nyu blinked a several times.  
>"Dont worry about this, she's telling a lie..."<br>Mi Nam tapped Mi Nyu's back.  
>"ah, yeah! I... I'm .. Totally... Fine!"<br>Mi Nyu forced herself to smile:

"So! Da Sin confirmed about the relationship! We all wish them a happy luck and-"

Shin Woo turned off the TV.

"Lets ignore this. We all know that this is a misunderstanding."  
>He said calmly.<p>

"That... Devil woman...!"  
>Tae Kyung held his hands tight.<p>

The door opened and Manager Ma and President Ahn came in.  
>"Morning boys~! great news~! Da Som Park signed the contract so we can film with her for the next shooting!"<br>President Ahn said.  
>Manager Ma was looking awkward as he knew that everyone was upset about the scandal.<br>"The Top Idol Group and Korea's Strong Singer Song Writer's collaboration! This will be a great news and a great hit! Jaccckkkpooot!"  
>President Ahn clapped his hands in joy not knowing the member's feelings well.<br>"Aaah, why the boys look so sad...? come on~"  
>president Ahn raised his voice.<p>

"How can we be happy..."  
>Jeremy said.<br>"Not with Da Som Devil Park..."  
>Mi Nam said.<br>"Aish! What do you think you're doing?"  
>Tae Kyung said seriously.<p>

"Woah! Chill! The Tae Som fans will love this Tae Kyung!"  
>President Ahn said.<p>

"I thought you knew about the misunderstanding scandal."  
>Tae Kyung said.<p>

"Ah... Well yeah... But I couple just leave Da Som ssi because she looked happy to work with ANJells... So... Yeah!"  
>President Ahn said.<p>

"Geez, I didnt want to hurt my girl again."  
>Tae Kyung grabbed Mi Nyu's arm and mumbled.<br>"Ahh... Sorry about this... Miss Go..."  
>President Ahn said.<br>"Ahh... I... I'm totally fine...! I mean... I will pray for the success...!"  
>Mi Nyu didn't want President Ahn to feel guilty.<br>"Oh... Sister!"  
>Manager Ma was half crying.<br>"...Hyung nim! I'll be fine for everything so please concentrate on your job."  
>Mi Nyi said and went to the table to clear things away.<p>

Tae Kyung felt pain and anger in himself.  
>"We'll deal with this then."<br>Shin Woo said calmly.

~At Night In Tae Kyung's room~

There was only Tae Kyung and Mi Nyu in the room.  
>"Go Mi Nyu. I'm really sorry for this. It's all because of my in-responsible actions. I didn't mean to hurt you or-"<p>

"Hyung nim. Don't beat yourself down too much. I'm okay. Because I feel that I am loved by you so much and I am very happy about it."  
>Mi Nyu said calmly.<p>

"But you looked hurt."  
>Tae Kyung said gently.<br>"Well... honestly, I was. But no matter how much I feel sad or feel pain, time passes and the next day will come. So I thought that it's better to think positively..."  
>Mi Nyu said.<br>Tae Kyung didn't know what to say.  
>He didn't know that Mi Nyu was matured than himself.<br>"I'm sorry. But Thanks."  
>Tae Kyung said.<br>"Don't worry about a thing like me. And please concentrate on work an gain success, Hyung nim!"  
>Mi Nyu said in a cheerful tone.<br>"Yup!"  
>Tae Kyung tried to say it cheerfully too.<p>

They went in the bed and slept as soundly as ever.

**Sorry if this chapter was not fun.****  
><strong>**It was mainly about Da Som's attraction toward Tae Kyung...****  
><strong>**Da Som wants to steal Tae Kyung's hearttt...:p******

**I am worried if the characters are too off their characteristics.******

**Can someone give me a good idea for Shin Woo/Jeremy/Mi Nam's relationship with somebody?**

**And I guess that I cant update fast for the next chapter cos I have this huge exam next week: ( sorry…  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: As you know, I do not own You're Beautiful or the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>((Dear ann: Thanks for commenting all the time. I truly appreciate it cos it helps me and cheers me up! And I used your idea again! Sorry that I keep using your ideas…its just that I'm too stupid and your ideas are too reasonable, smart, and greattt! Thanksxx<strong>

**((Dear kei-angelus: Yup, I'm from Japan! Yeah, that's why I wrote**** テギョン ****lol Thanks for reviewing! I'm so gladddd! Arigatou!**

**I'll try to reply to reviews because I truly appreciate it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys:D<strong>

**Sorry that I couldn't update fast:( So sorry but please…I'm begging you guys…please be with me!**

**My exams are finally over! Hooraaayy!**

**So I wrote this chapter… **

**Hope you like it!**

**p.s. this chapter is long.**

* * *

><p><strong>((To those of you who forgot about what happened in CHAPTER 13))<strong>

**-Tae Kyung explained about the truth to the scandal to the members. And they all understand. Mi Nyu still feels vague.**

**-Few days later, Tae Kyung goes and films the cm with Da Som Park. Da Som tries to get his attention and tries to attract him with her charm… and Tae Kyung surely doesn't like it.**

**-The Members sees the Korean Entertainment busy; they sees the news about the scandal and they are kinda pissed off cos its all misunderstandings.**

**-President Ahn says that they got a collaboration with Da Som. All the members are not satisfied.**

**-Mi Nyu comes to kind of understand him.**

**((These are what happened… catch up:)))**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 14<strong>

Few days later, the ANJells had the filming that President Ahn had mentioned a few days ago.

The filming with Da Som Park.

"Mi Nyuaah, you're coming right?"  
>Jeremy asked.<p>

"Ah-... Ye-... Umm... No. I'm not going."  
>Mi Nyu hesitated.<p>

"Why?...Are you not feeling well?"  
>Jeremy went up to Mi Nyu.<p>

"No no! I'm totally fine. Its just that... I'm... Busy!... With... Ah... Housework!"  
>Mi Nyu lied.<p>

She was not even busy at all.  
>It's just that he didn't want to go to go to the set because he knew that Da Som Park would come.<p>

"I washed the dish for you. And you've already done the laundry. You can come:)"  
>Shin Woo said gently.<p>

"Umm... But..."  
>"She doesn't want to go because of Da Som Devil Park. Right?"<p>

Tae Kyung completely read her mind.

"Ah... Not really..."  
>Mi Nyu did away with a smile.<p>

"I know that you don't wanna come pig rabbit. It says so on the face."  
>Tae Kyung pointed at her face.<p>

Mi Nyu covered her face immediately.  
>Clumsy.<p>

"Pig rabbit...? My sis isn't-"  
>"Go Mi Nam, I'll explain later."<br>Tae Kyung turned around at Mi nam.

"I want you to come."  
>Tae Kyung said calmly.<p>

"Yeah! Blow Da Som away with your spirits Mi Nyu~!"  
>Jeremy stood up.<p>

"Huh, yeah. Blow her away Pig rabbit."  
>Tae Kyung said.<p>

"...but...There's nothing in me that can blow her off... Look at her... She looks stunning."  
>Mi Nyu mumbled.<p>

"No, you're much more beautiful than her you know?"  
>Shin Woo said.<p>

"Come on! Let's go!"  
>Mi Nam pulled her hand.<p>

"Ah!"  
>Mi Nyu screamed.<p>

"Let's go~!"  
>Jeremy said and rushed to the door but was stopped by Tae Kyung.<p>

"We have to protect her well."  
>Tae Kyung said.<p>

"Oh~! yeah. We don't know what Da Som will do to her... Aisha... Scary..."  
>Jeremy said in a dark tone.<p>

"You are the one who gotta be careful the most, Tae Kyung."  
>Shin Woo tapped Tae Kyung's back.<p>

"..."  
>Tae Kyung bit his lip.<p>

"I'll be fine."  
>Tae Kyung said.<p>

* * *

><p>~Shooting~<p>

The members and Mi Nyu arrayed at the cue along with Manager Ma, Codi Wang and President Ahn.  
>Da Som Park came with her manager and staffs as well.<p>

They had some photo shoots for some magazines and goods.

The photographers took lots of photos.  
>Some cool shots from Mi Nam and Tae Kyung...<br>Cute and adorable shots for Jeremy... With puppies:)  
>Calm and charming photos of Shin Woo.<p>

Next, they had to take photos of the collaboration with Da som park.

"So~ the concept is... 'A lovely feminine beautiful woman surrounded by wild and charming guys...'"  
>The main photographer of the magazine said dramatically.<p>

Everyone remained silent.

"Oh... Probably didn't make sense... So what I want from the boys are... some sexy wild shots that also has come cute and charming side. And from Miss! Da Som~:) you're just beautiful just the way you are now so... Do whatever you want, okay~?:)"

Da Som; with her hands in her hips nodded.

"Ya~! boys... Why do u guys look like dead fish in the sea? Are u guys not feeling well or something?"  
>The Photographer asked.<p>

"Ah... It's just that they were.. busy... These days... You know...they have a new release of album and concerts and stuff...!"  
>President Ahn said before anyone spoke.<p>

"Oh yes~! right, pal. But boys, please... Just a little bit... Okay?"  
>The photographer said.<p>

While the members and Da Som were shooting, Mi Nyu stayed at the staff seat with Manager Ma and Coodi Wang.

"How is it going with Tae Kyung!"  
>Coodi Wang asked excitedly.<p>

"Well... Not so bad I guess... Hehe:)"  
>Mi Nyu looker shy.<p>

"Umm... Ah... Was it okay between you guys when there was the... You know... Ah..."

"Scandal?"

Mi Nyu asked Manager Ma who seemed to be taking time to choose the right word.

"Yeah..."  
>Manager Ma nodded.<p>

"Honestly... I was quite shocked. But I came to understand this fuss. I try to think positively so im alright."  
>Mi Nyu forced herself to smile as she didn't want them to worry.<p>

"Don't stress yourself too much honey... You kinda look tired of it."  
>Coodi Wang grabbed her hand.<br>"wow, your hair is really beautiful..."  
>Coodi Wang mumbled.<p>

"Thank you."  
>Mi Nyu smiled.<p>

"Anyway, don't get too serious about the scandal ok?"  
>Manager Ma did the 'ok!' sign with his hand.<p>

"Ok!"  
>Mi Nyu did the ok sign too.<p>

Mean while the boys were shooting with Da som...

"Nice~! very nice!"  
>The photographer says as he press the shutter.<p>

Lights flashing at the members.  
>Everyone takes pauses at the camera.<p>

"I kind of feel guilty for doing nothing."  
>Mi Nyu mumbled.<p>

"Awww. Don't worry! Let's just relax and watch."  
>Coodi Wang said.<p>

"I know! I should cook for them! It's almost lunch!"  
>Mi Nyu stood up and jumped.<p>

"The staff can cook..."  
>Manager Ma said.<p>

"But I can cook too! The staffs are always busy because of us... They should rest. So I can cook for them too! I'm gonna ask the staff!"  
>Mi Nyu headed to the staffs.<p>

"Sister~!"  
>manager Ma called out but she didn't come back.<p>

* * *

><p>20minutes later, the air was surrounded by great smells...<p>

"It smells good!"  
>Jeremy said.<br>"Smells like what my mom used to cook... I wanna go to England!"  
>Jeremy jumped.<p>

"Hmmm... I'm getting hungry."  
>Tae Kyung said.<br>"Should be time for lunch."

After they did the final shooting, they were called by President Ahn.  
>"Lunch time~! Boys! And Miss Da Som ssi~:)! Good work everyone!"<p>

Jeremy and Mi Nam ran to the table.  
>Da Som poked Tae Kyung's back and ran toward the lunch.<p>

"What the-"  
>Tae Kyung was pissed off.<br>"What does Da Som want to do with me? Aish!"

Tae Kyung and Shin Woo headed to the table too.

In front of them...  
>Delicious food lined up.<p>

Salad... Curry... Fried rice... Chapchae... Kimchi...

"Wow! Looks so delicious!"  
>Mi Nam said.<p>

Da Som came next to Tae Kyung who stood at the very end of the table looking indifferent and bored.

"Oppa! Let's eat together~!"  
>Da Som said in a cute voice.<p>

The other staff and photographers- who does not know about the truth to the scandal- looked at Tae Kyung and Da Som and smiled happily.

"Who gave you permission to call me Oppa? No body. So don't call me Oppa like a foolish woman... Well you are a foolish woman..."  
>Tae Kyung mumble the last part.<p>

"Awwww. Come on OPPA, let's eat!"

"I'm not interested."  
>Tae Kyung said coldly.<p>

"Hyung! You're not eating it? It looks good!"  
>Jeremy said worriedly.<p>

"Who made this...?"  
>Mi Nam asked.<p>

While the others were busy chatting, Shin Woo looked around and realized that Mi Nyu wasn't here.  
>'Where is she?'<br>He looked around.  
>Then looked at the delicious food.<br>'Probably...'  
>Shin Woo smiled an pulled the chair next to Jeremy.<p>

"Who do you think made this?"  
>Manager Ma said smiling all over.<p>

"Coodi Wang?"  
>Mi Nam said.<p>

"No~!"  
>Coodi Wang says with laughter.<p>

"A chief from England!"  
>Da Som half joked.<p>

"Ya! Dont use my country!"  
>Jeremy said.<p>

"Hehe"  
>Da Som fake laughed- in a girlish way.<p>

Mi Nam rolled his eyes seeing Da Som's attitude.

"Not Coodi Wang, not a chief... Then who could it be?"  
>Manager Ma said curiously.<p>

Then, the door of the kitchen opened.  
>Everyone looked at the kitchen.<p>

From the kitchen...

A lovely girl of small stature... With silky long curly hair... Big sparkling eyes... Glittering Lips... Glamorous body(lol)

Came out with sweat on her face.

"woah~! This is hotttt!"

Mi Nyu came out of the kitchen holding hot lasagne With both of her hands.  
>She went straight to the table and put the food on the table gently.<p>

"It looks SO good! So it was you!"  
>Jeremy opened his arms wide and stepped out his foot... But stopped by Mi Nam.<p>

"Thanks! I knew it was you!"  
>Mi Nam said.<p>

Mi Nyu laughs looking shy.

"Thank you for the compliments... Ah! ...Are you... -"  
>"I'm Da Som Park! I guess you know me! And you are a staff working with my boys?"<p>

Da Som cuts in Mi Nyu's voice.

"Well... Not really... I'm..."  
>"She's my sis!"<br>Mi Nam put his arms around her shoulder.

"Oh~! no wonder you looked familiar. Oh, twins! How fabulous!"  
>Da Som squeaks and clapped her hands.<p>

Mi Nam and Jeremy rolled their eye together.

"So... Why don't you guys eat?"  
>Mi Nyu said politely.<p>

"Hooraaay! Mi Nyu's Lunch!"  
>Jeremy says excitedly.<p>

"Hehehe"  
>Mi Nyu chuckles.<p>

"It looks delicious...:)"  
>Tae Kyung mumbled and stared at Mi Nyu.<p>

Tae Kyung pulled out a chair next to him.  
>"Sit."<br>"Thank you:)"  
>Mi Nyu bowed lightly.<p>

"Ah! That's my seat."  
>Da Son tapped Mi Nyu's shoulder.<p>

"Oh! I didn't know. I'm so sorry I'll-"  
>"Go Mi Nyu, you sit here."<br>Tae Kyung grabbed Mi Nyu's arm.

"But isn't this-"  
>"I told you to sit on this chair so~ sit!"<br>Tae Kyung makes his girlfriends sit next to him.

Everyone else looks at the lovely two with warm eyes. But their moments are destroyed when thy hear Da Som...  
>"YAH!"<p>

"Calm down, princess~!"  
>President Ahn says.<p>

"Miss... Go... What are you to Tae Kyung Oppa?"  
>Da Som whispers in Mi Nyu's ears silently. Everyone else couldn't hear her words.<p>

"huh? Tae Kyung... Oppa...?"  
>Mi Nyu whispers.<p>

"Duh."

So far, scruple else sat down and took food from plates and observes Da Som's suspicious moves. Everyone looks confused.

"Hey Da Som! Sit here!"  
>Her manager points out a seat next to her manager and president Ahn.<p>

"There?"  
>Da som points out the seat between her manager and president Ahn.<p>

"Yeah, jackpott!"  
>President Ahn did the thumbs up and pointed at the seat next to him.<p>

"Umm... Yeah~!hehe"  
>Da som forced herself to laugh and walked slowly towards the seat.<p>

"That dumb head..."  
>Tae Kyung mumbled.<p>

Tae Kyung took plate full of food.  
>He first ate lasagne.<br>"Hmmm! It tastes great!"  
>Tae Kyung says excitedly.<p>

"I know! It sooo cheesy inside but it doesnt taste too greasy and heavy."  
>Shin Woo nodded and smiled.<p>

"Hey! I like this curry... A taste of a mother!"  
>Manager Ma says dramatically.<br>Then, Coodi Wang takes spoonful of curry on to her plate and licked it.  
>"Masshissoyo~! Hmmm."<p>

On the other hand, Jeremy tries the fried rice.  
>"It's great, thanks! I mean it is great to be able to eat so many recipes in one meal!"<p>

"My sister was good at cooking since I-"  
>"I've heard that story a million times. And we all know it's true."<br>Tae Kyung cuts Mi Nam's show offs about his sister.

Mi Nyu went over to the staffs and served them. They all look happy and amazed by the brilliance of the taste.

Laughter and Warm Atmosphere surrounds the table.  
>Until...<p>

Da Som starts to cough.  
>"Are you okay?"<br>President Ahn asks.

"Do...'cough' I look 'cough'... okay?"  
>Da Som coughs.<p>

Everyone just silently coughs.

"Ya, Tae Kyung... Go help. Tap her back."  
>Her manager says.<p>

"What the..."  
>He opened his eyes wide.<p>

"I... I'm fine now... YOU! were about to kill me! I'm allergic to cheese!"  
>Da Som shouted.<p>

Everyone looked puzzled.

"Allergic to cheese? God..."  
>Mi Nam mumbled and kept on eating.<p>

"I am so so sorry. I didn't know that you were allergic to cheese. I'm sorry."  
>Mi Nyi stood up and bowed several time.<p>

Tae Kyung stood up and made Mi Nyu sit.  
>"Ya! The day we got the scandal, don't you remember what you were eating?"<p>

"What? Is this something Oppa would say when the girl was about to die?"  
>Da Som cried.<p>

"Mi Nyuah, don't listen to her."  
>Jeremy said to mi Nyu.<p>

"Hey... This is gonna be the most embarrassing day of your life, foolish woman. You were eating CHEESE CAKE."  
>Tae kyung said and grabbed Manager Ma's wallet and searched for the receipt.<p>

"See."  
>Tae Kyung passed it around.<p>

"YA! what are you! Are you Mi Nyu's life guard or something?"  
>Da Som cried out.<p>

"I'm her one and only BOYFRIEND."  
>Tae Kyung emphasized and hugged Mi Nyu.<p>

Mi Nyu smiled a lot in her heart.

"Woah..."  
>President Ahn said.<p>

"Mi Nyu... Let's show them how much we are in love. Let's overact this."  
>Tae Kying whispered in mi Nyu's ears while hugging.<p>

"What?"  
>Mi Nyu said, puzzled.<p>

"Sweetie, you've got something on your lip."  
>Tae Kyung said and wiped it off and licked it.<p>

Everyone blinked thousand times. Manager Ma started to sweat.  
>Da Som still embarrassed stared at them.<p>

'Argh. This is not what it's meant to be like'  
>She thought.<br>She was jealous.  
>Jealous about how much Mi Nyu can make him smile, laugh and look happy...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it?<strong>

**Sorry if it was…weird…**

**Tell me if there are any problems! But please pretend that you didn't see any grammatical or typing errorslol sorry…**

**Please tell me how it was like cos I'm not really confident to write the next chapter:p**

**And can someone give me ideas for the concert proposal? Thanks hehe**

**REVIEW/FAVOURITE/etc.**

**Please! I'm waiting for them:) I love reading reviews!**

**Pleassseeeee reviewwww!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Dear Ann: Thanks for the nice review again:) I really appreciate the fact that you always review on my story and the fact that you help me a lot!**

**Dear juwie1608: Thanks for the review! Yeah, Da Som is egg-head lol**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

~After Lunch~

"Hey Mi Nyu-ah, I wanna take photos with you so that we can put it up on the wall of our dorm."  
>Shin Woo said gently to Mi Nyu.<p>

"that's a great idea! But..."  
>"Let's go."<br>Shin Woo grabbed Mi Nyu's arm and stood up.

"Where are you two going?"  
>Jeremy asked nervously.<p>

"I have to go as well if you two are going."  
>Tae Kyung-who was not satisfied with having his girlfriend grabbed by another guy-stood up, too.<p>

"We're taking photos together."  
>Shin Woo said calmly.<p>

"Where?"  
>Manager Ma asked.<p>

"There."  
>Shin Woo pointed at the place where they did the shooting for magazines.<p>

"What?"  
>President Ahn said in English.<p>

"I wanna be in the photo, too~!"  
>Jeremy squeaked and stood up.<p>

"Ah... I guess that we shouldn't because this camera and set is this company's."  
>Mi Nyu said worriedly.<p>

"Duh."  
>Da Som said.<p>

"I'll go and ask."  
>Shin Woo said and left the table.<p>

"Of course they'll say no."  
>President Ahn cried.<br>Da Som laughed rudely.

"They said yes:) they'll take the photos for us! Let's go."

"see?"  
>Mi Nam said to Da Som.<p>

Shin Woo at the front, Jeremy, Mi Nyu, Tae Kyung and Mi Nam headed to the shooting spot.

'That woman...'  
>Da Som held her fist tight.<p>

President Ahn, Manager Ma, Coodi Wang, Da Som's manager and da som were still sitting around the table.

They could see the members + mi Nyu smiling in front of the photographer.

"Nice~!"  
>the photographer says.<p>

"I haven't done this for such a long time! It's FUN~!"  
>Mi Nyu shouts.<p>

'What on earth is that woman doing with those boys? I mean seriously, how dis she catch their hearts? She's Actually pretty... Beautiful... Arg!'  
>Da Som cried in her mind.<p>

"I wanna take photos with Mi Nyu!"  
>Jeremy said.<p>

"Me too. I haven't taken photos with her for a long time."  
>Mi Nam complains.<p>

"ummm... Why don't she take photos with each of them?"  
>The photographer suggested.<p>

That was a great idea.

Jeremy and Mi Nyu stood in to the shooting spot surrounded by pure white wallpaper.

"Hey! Mi Nyu! Let's do the 'a~ chilly~' pause!"  
>Jeremy suggests and show her the pause.<p>

"O...Kay?"  
>Mi Nyu laughs and does the pause.<p>

"Haha nice!"  
>The photographer says as he presses the shutter.<p>

One by one, Mi Nyu took photos with each members.

And it was Tae Kyung's turn.  
>mi Nyu was shy.<p>

Tae Kyung grabbed her hand and paused at the camera.  
>"hey. You pause, too."<br>Tae Kyung said.

"y-yes, Hyung nim!"  
>Mi Nyu smiled cheerfully.<p>

Mi Nyu Went closer to Tae Kyung and smiled.

"Greattt!"  
>The photographer says.<p>

As they took photos, Tae Kyung suddenly lifted Mi Nyu like a princess and paused.  
>"Woah!"<br>Mi Nyu shouted.

"Hyung nim~ put me down!"  
>Mi Nyu cried.<p>

"No it's fine."  
>Tae Kyung said and smiled at the camera.<p>

'When did she become like a princess? She is treated like a princess. How arrogant.'  
>Da Som said to herself.<br>'I shall do something...'  
>Da Som thought and came up with an idea.<p>

"I'm going to the bathroom."  
>She said politely and left the table.<p>

While everyone watches Tae Kyung and Mi Nyu shooting happily, da Som suddenly tripped.

"Ouuuucch! It hurts! ithurtsithurtsithurts!"  
>She cried loudly.<p>

Everyone turned around and went towards Da Som who is crying on the floor.  
>"Da som, you okay?"<br>The manager asks.

"Oh dear..."  
>"Omo... WhatshouldIdo..."<br>Says President Ahn and Manager Ma.

Coodi Wang took out the emergency box.

The photographer left Tae Kyung and Mi Nyu and went caring for Da som who tripped on purpose.

"No body's watching us now..."  
>Tae Kyung mumbled and let mi Nyu go down from his arms.<p>

They stood close to eachother.

"Hyung nim... You're so warm..."  
>Mi Nyu whispered.<p>

"Really?"  
>Tae Kyung said and made Mi Nyu come closer.<p>

"Now, you're warmer."  
>Tae Kyung smiled.<p>

"Yes!"  
>Mi Nyu looked up at Tae Kyung.<br>Her eyes met Tae Kyung's eyes.

To Tae Kyung, Mi Nyu just looked like a beautiful princess.

Tae Kyung went closer.

Mi Nyu's heart beats faster.

"You're not... Gonna do anything weird rig-"  
>Tae Kyung's lips aimed at her talkative lips.<p>

Mi Nyu opened her eyes wide. She didn't know what was going on.

"I cannot stand up."  
>da Som cried.<p>

"Don't worry, I'll let Tae Kyung bring you to the chair... Tae Kyu-"  
>President Ahn turned around at Tae Kyung.<p>

Tae Kyung was moving his head.  
>Surprisingly... They were kissing.<p>

Everyone turned around.  
>"Ya!"<br>Da Som screamed and walked towards them.

"Da Som... You can walk?"  
>Everyone looked puzzled.<p>

Da Som forgot about the fact that she was acting and walked normally towards Mi Nyu and Tae Kyung who had just finished kissing and laughing at each other.

"Ya! What are you doing with Tae Kyung?"  
>Da Som pushed Mi Nyu.<p>

"Wow, you could walk. Amazing. You were pretty good at acting."  
>Tae Kyung said loudly.<p>

Da Som's face got red.  
>"Oh... No... My foot got better just now..."<p>

"But just now you've said that you can't walk. You should have used what's in side you bid head smartly."  
>Tae kyung said calmly.<p>

"YAAH!"  
>she screamed and pushed Tae kyung.<p>

"Hahaha, she's now embarrassed."  
>Mi nam said from the back.<p>

She turned around and saw that Mi Nam Jeremy Shin Woo laughing.

"YAAAH!"  
>da Som went up to them.<p>

"We didn't do anything bad~!"  
>Jeremy laughed.<p>

"Arg!"  
>Da Som cried and walked away.<p>

Da Som was embarrassed. She felt humiliated. She was mad.

"Hey, Da Som!"  
>She heard a Familiar voice from the back.<p>

"Oh, Yoo he Yi!"  
>Da Sim brightened up.<p>

It was Yoo He Yi who came for her job.

"How is it with the ANJell?"  
>"Oh... Not so well. I mean the woman in in my way."<br>"The woman...?"  
>"Go Mi-"<br>"Nyu."  
>Yoo He Yi said loudly.<p>

"You know her?"  
>Da Som asked curiously.<p>

"Of course."

Yoo He Yi and Da Som were great friends from the time they were little.

Da Som talked about what just happened.

"I totally understand your feelings. Go Mi Nyu is... Crazy. Did you know that she used to be a sister?"  
>Yoo He Yi said, humiliating Mi Nyu.<p>

"Sister?... A nun?"

"Yeah... Right. Like no way~ right?"

"Yeah... Hahaha"

"And I still don't get why Hwang Tae Kyung is over her."  
>Yoo He Yi said curiously.<p>

"yeah. She's like... A nerd."  
>Da Som said and laughed.<p>

"Oh, I saw the scandal. I was pretty amazed."  
>Yoo He Yi said.<p>

"Yeah, thats why I'm here, working with them."  
>Da Som clapped.<p>

"I used to be in that position but failed... Haha. But you! Don't give up easily, okay? "  
>Yoo He Yi cheered her up.<p>

"Actually, the whole world still thinks that I'm in love with Tae Kyung."  
>Da Som said excitedly.<p>

"Really? Omg, I've got a great idea! Why dont we BLOW OFF GO MI NYU TOGETHER?"  
>Yoo He Yi emphasized.<p>

"Together we can do anything!"  
>Yoo He Yi Squeaked.<p>

"And make Tae Kyung fall for you!"  
>Yoo He Yi suggested.<p>

"That is the coolest idea I have ever heard."  
>Da Som praised her childhood friend.<p>

"I have to go now, so let's meet up sometimes and talk about how to knock Go Mi Nyu. Okay? I'm really excited."  
>Yoo He Yi tapped Da Som's back.<p>

"Alright. Thanks!"

"See ya!"

* * *

><p><strong>I guess that this chapter wasn't so exciting. After writing this, I knew that it was boring and thought of not updating it but I thought that it was better than not updating so I updated.<strong>

**another reason why **I updated is because I guess that I wont be able to update as I'll go on a school trip next week:D****

**I suck at writing. ****I really do… I guess that you all know that …**

**When I read other people's fanfic, I would always think that their writing level is high and the plot is exiting and that's why they have so many readers and reviews…**

**But I know that I won't be able to write as well as them. So I guess that I'll have to find what I could do better at and just have to try my best…**

**But the worst part is that I am kind of tired of writing this because I know that there are so many people who can write this kind of story better. I don't know how to entertain (?) my readers:(**

**But if my readers say that they want to read more of my low skill writing lol, I would do soXD**

* * *

><p><strong>Please reviewfavorite etc.**

**The story will depend of the reviews so please review and give me some ideas if you want!**

**ありがとー！**


	16. Chapter 16

**Dear Ann; Thanks for the lovely comment! I appreciate your review every much!BIRDS WITH THE SAME FEATHER FLOCK TOGETHER- lol yeah rightttXD bahaha! And I don't have a facebook account :( sorry…**

**Dear nikki; Thanks for your reviewwwXD I'm glad to hear that you like my story! Made me motivated to write this chapter! Yay! Oh, should I finish this story soon?**

**Dear Coleen; Thanks! Do you want more of the kissings, more romantic ones? Lol well there will be though:D haha! YAY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late update :(<strong>

**To those of you who forgot what happened in the last chapter… these are what happened!**

**-Mi Nyu and the ANJell members take photos together**

**-While Da Som trips, TK and MNyu kiss as they thought that everyone's attention was on Da som.**

**-Yoo He Yi and Da Som decide to cooperate to knock over Mi Nyu.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 16<strong>

Hwang Tae Kyung woke up with the bright morning sunshine from the large windows in his room.

He rolled over heading to his right.

"huh? Where's she...?"

He rolled over but noticed that there was no body next to him.

"Aish, its already 11:00am... Slept too much. Is she down stairs making lunch for me?"

Tae Kyung jumped off from his bed and headed to the dining room.  
>But there was no sight of anyone.<p>

"Where did everyone go?"

Tae Kyung said out loud in the middle of the empty dining room.

Suddenly, the door bell rang.

"Mi Nyu?"

He shouted.  
>He opened the door and-<p>

"Hi Oppa."

A tall lady with short skirt, long legs, big eyes was standing in front of him.

"I haven't seen you for ages. ... Oh, you just woke up? Aww."

"Shut up, devil. Why come here?"

Tae Kyung Asked furiously.

"You have to thank me. I cooked you lunch and brought it."

She glared at him and smiled dearly.

"Who asked you to cook? NO BODY. Do you think I'm gonna eat that? NO. So bye."

He shut the door but she kept on ringing the bell.

"Yoo He Yi, Stop stalking me around!"

Tae Kyung opened the door. Yoo He Yi came in.  
>Tae Kyung rolled his eyes.<p>

"Here's your lunch!"

"Ya, what is this."

"Shrimp:)"

"You were about to be a murderer in few seconds. I am allergic to shrimps."

Tae Kyung stood up and grabbed his lunch and put it in the garbage can.

"YAAAH!"

Yoo He Yi Screamed.

"Who knows if there's poison in it? I only eat certain people's food because I could trust. "

Tae Kyung said out loud and faced Yoo He Yi. He asked about why she came here. Then she would say that she wanted to bring him lunch because she still cares about him. Tae Kyung laughed imitating her. Yoo He Yi stood up and started to walk around the dorm.

"Ya! Where do you think you're going, devil fairy?"

"Just looking around…. Hey, do you wear this?"

Yoo He Yi picked up a pink shirt from the laundry basket.

"No. "

" Then whose is this?"

"None of your business."

Tae Kyung said coldly and grabbed Mi Nyu's shirt and folded neatly.

"When I ringed the door bell, the first thing you said was MI NYU! You expected Mi Nyu to come in when you don't even know where they went."

Yoo He Yi said imitating Tae Kyung.

Tae Kyung pretended not to hear.

"I guess that you don't even know where they went block head."

Yoo He Yi laughed.

"Who knows?"

Tae Kyung said.

"The boys and Mi Nyu took Jolie to walk."

"What?"

"I sent them there because it seemed like that Jolie haven't gone on a walk for a long time."

"You...sent?"

Tae Kyung was puzzled.  
>How can Yoo He Yi 'send' them- including Mi Nyu off that easily?<br>And why "send"?

"Since Da Som and I are friends, I came here about few hours ago together as Da Som's manager had a little chat with manager ma."

"So Da Som knows my house.?"

Tae Kyung asked furiously.

"Aha, Absolutely. Why look so sad? She's really nice. She's..."

Yoo He Yi thought it was a great chance to talk about Da Som-all the great things so that Da Som can go closer to Tae Kyung... And beat down Go Mi He Yi's actual reason for the visit to his house was for this.

"So what is your point?"

Tae Kyung asked uninterested.

"The fact that Da Som is a beautiful woman not only from the outside but also from the inside?... Huh, do you think that I would even trust your words?"

Tae Kyung opened the entrance door.

"Go. Now that you have 'advertised' Da Som Park, you can leave, right?"

Yoo He Yi was frightened- why can he read all my mind?

"Anyway, I HAVE TO leave because I'm not as free as you. I'm busy."

Yoo He Yi said.

"Well then if you are busy, why come here for some screwed up plans?"

"Im going Mr. Idiot."

Yoo He Yi shut the door with power and left.

"That devil fairy is definitely up to something."

Tae Kyung stood up and grabbed his phone and called Mi Nyu.

"Ya, where are you now?"

Tae Kyung asks in an irritated tone.

"Hi, Hyung nim! I'm taking Jolie for a walk. Don't worry I'm not alone:)"

Mi Nyu says in an excited tone.

"Come home quickly."

Tae Kyung pressed the [End Call] button.

"Is Hyung nim angry...?"

Mi Nyu said, looking worried.

"I guess that he's just not in a good mood."

Shin Woo cheered up.

"How can Tae Kyung treat my sis like this! I mean, I really wouldn't want my dear sister being with that prideful Tae Kyung."

Mi Nam said desperately to Shin Woo.

"I understand your feelings a lot! I was in shock when I found out too Mi Nam...umm... You know what? You and I... We've been fighting a lot... But why don't we end that now? I mean we both have connections... Right?"

Jeremy asked Mi Nam unconfidently.

"But hey, we haven't been fighting these days..; since my sis came.. Cool huh!"

Mi Nam smiled charmingly and stared at his sister sitting worriedly.

"Aish... Tae Kyung must not be her type though..."

Mi Nam mumbled.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Tae kyung sat in front of his desk, trying to think of lyrics.<p>

" Aish! I can't concentrate! Why!"

Tae kyung shouted.

"Pig rabbit..."

He found the pig rabbit under his desk covered in blankets. He had not used the pig rabbit since mi Nyu came back.

"Hi, pig rabbit. Why aren't you coming back, huh? Why leave Hyung nim and go walk Jolie with other guys?"

Tae Kyung shakes the pig rabbit.

"Hmmm... Am I... Jealous...? ... NO, no way. I know that pig rabbit's coming back anyway."

Tae Kyung lied to himself- that he was not jealous or lonely.

Few seconds later, Tae Kyung was in happiness.

He heard the noise of people coming in to the dorm- they're back:)

Tae Kyung turned his chair ready to see Mi Nyu coming from the entrance door of his room.

The door widely opened and-

"Ya! What's with this?"

Mi Nam came in shouting at him with his phone.

"Hehey. I didn't allow you to come in...!"

Tae Kyung stood up And grabbed Mi Nam's phone.

"...WHAT?"

Tae Kyung's voice echoed in his room.

On the screen, there was a photo taken by the paparazzi with a huge heading;  
>"MELTING HOT KISS at ANEntertainment! TAE YI back again? No more Tae Som?"<p>

"Explain to me about this!"

Tae Kyung demanded.

"I'm the one who wanna ask. What the hell is going on?"

Mi Nam shouts back.

"That Devil Fairy... This isn't me in this cheesy paparazzi."

Tae Kyung said with rough breath.

"What?"

"Yoo He Yi isn't kissing me. This guy ISNTme!"

"Huh?"

Mi Nam Reacted quick.

"I guess he's trying to tell you that it's a mistake."

Shin Woo calmly came into the room.

"Shin Woo Hyung! This is confusing. What the hell is going on with this guyyyy!"

Mi Nam jumped toward Shin Woo.

"Mi Namah, don't get too serious about this. Its obvious that Yoo He Yi is playing around with Tae Kyung again..."

Shin Woo explained and looked at Tae Kyung.

"Thanks"

Tae Kyung said.

"By the way, where is Mi Nyu?"

Tae Kyung asked.

"With Jeremy..."

Mi Nam said in a low tone.

"In his room..."

Shin Woo mumbled.

"Huh?"

Tae Kyung was confused. Mi Nyu with Jeremy in his room?

"I guess that She's pretty worried about this."

Shin Woo said in a low tone.

"She's sick of all these things."

Shin Woo added.

"Tae Kyung. I'm really not satisfied with you."

Mi Nam suddenly spoke up.

"You're definitely not my sisiter's type and now that you guys have come closer enough to sleep in the same bed, I gotta warn you..."

Mi Nam looked up at Tae Kyung, holding his fists tight.

"DONT LET MY SISTER CRY, DON'T TREAT HER WITH YOUR STINKING ATTITUDE, and-"

"Calm down man."

Shin Woo tapped Mi Nam's back. Mi Nam took one big breath and continued;

"and CAN'T YOU EVEN RESPECT MY SISTER?"

"I do respect her."

Tae Kyung Responded.

"Well I don't see that in your attitude... You know, I feel weird about saying all these stuff to Hyung but, I wanna say them because it's for my sis."

Tae Kyung stood in silence.

"Some how, my sister seems to like you, I really don't get it. You have an annoying pride and you look like a man with so many girls in one hand, thanks to the stupid paparazzi. But the reality is- my sis likes you. So, YOU'RE the one who gotta protect her. You can't have all these scandals hurting my sis anymore. You know what it will do to her, right? She's sick of it. "

Mi Nam said calmly at last, trying to remind himself to stay calm. Tae Kyung stood numb in silence.

"...Thanks, Go Mi Nam."

Tae Kyung finally spoke and smiled at Mi Nam who desperately told Tae Kyung his feelings.

* * *

><p>Tae Kyung was Alone in his room.<br>Mixed emotions...

"... Pig rabbit... Have you been crying all the time when I couldn't see you?... You could have told me when you were hurt, you know...? Aish...Did I loose my 100 points already? Guess I did... Aish! I have to find a way to get my points back until the concert."

Tae Kyung tapped the pig rabbit's back.

"But don't worry.. I'm gonna surprise you at the concert... But first I gotta tell you my feelings..."

Tae Kyung looked into the pig rabbit's eyes.

"I'm... Oh wait a sec... why am I talking to the doll? I have to tell this to the actual person... "

Tae Kyung closed his mouth and grinned. He left the pig rabbit under his desk and covered it with a pink blanket.

Tae Kyung headed to Jeremy's room.  
>He opened the door slowly.<p>

The room wasn't too dark or too bright. He smelt the aroma oil from the room, too.

He opened the door a little bit more…. A little little bit more…

Then, he saw Jeremy's yellow bed with somebody inside.

He opened the door a bit more.

"…Go Mi Nyu…?"

What Tae Kyung saw with his eyes; was his loving girlfriend crawling inside Jeremy's bed looking smaller than ever. She seemed to be asleep.

Next to her, there was Jeremy- awake and ready for anything to happen…

"Woah, Hyu-Hyung…!"

Jeremy jumped from surprise.

"I've heard about this whole thing from Shin Woo hyung... But why… did this happen?"

"Ask the devil fairy for the answer. What the heck is she trying to do NOW?"

Tae Kyung was angry.

"… umm… I explained about the whole thing to Mi Nyu. She was trying to understand. But… I guess that she was tired of those scandals… When she heard that it was a mistake again, she probably felt easier and she suddenly said that she isn't feeling well. So I let her sleep here."

Jeremy explained seriously.

"Thanks. I'll take her to my room. "

"But-"

"I'm gonna protect her from now. She's mine."

Tae Kyung said and grinned. He went closer to Mi Nyu. Leaned his body closer to the bed and slowly picked Mi Nyu up from the bed.

"Lighter than expected. I guess she was tired and stressed that she hadn't eaten that much. "

Tae Kyung mumbled.

"Hyung…! Be Careful! There are steps and-"

"Shut that mouth. I'm fine."

Tae Kyung looked at Mi Nyu's face and smiled.

"Pig rabbit, I'm here for you from now."

Take Kyung with Mi Nyu in his arms left Jeremy's room and went back to their room. He slowly put Mi Nyu down on his bed and went downstairs to get some water for her.

Tae Kyung came back and realized that Mi Nyu was awake. But she still had her eyes closed.

"Hyung nim… "

Mi Nyu whispered.

"Mi Nyu… you still look pale. I'm sorry for the fuss again. Didn't mean to hurt you at all."

Tae Kyung said looking at her eyes.

"Huh, where am I now...?"

Mi Nyu mumbled as she opened her eyes slowly.

"My room."

Tae Kyung said gently a if he was talking to a baby or something lol

"Oh... I don't remember what happened after I got home... I just remember that I was exhausted."

Mi Nyu said in a sleepy tone.

"So are you alright now?"

Tar Kyung asked.

"I guess I a.."

Mi Nyu tried to get out of the bed but she was still dizzy and weak; she almost collapsed. But Tae Kyung caught her waist.

"... Ah..."

Mi Nyu whispered as she was caught by Tae Kyung.

"... You're not okay."

Tae Kyung said awkwardly as he released his hands from her waist.

'... She's too skinny isn't she?"

Tae Kyung said to himself after touching her waist.

"...Ah... I'm falling..."

Mi Nyu mumbled after Tae Kyung took his hands off her.  
>Tae Kyung awkwardly grabbed her waist again.<p>

'Not again...! I could have caught her shoulder rather than the waist...I feel so weird touching her waist...'

Tae Kyung thought. But he had no time to think because Mi Nyu's whole body now relied on Tae Kyung as she was dizzy.

Tae Kyung quickly held mi Nyu in his arms and gently laid her into his bed.

"You had a rough day. You seem to be exhausted. Get some rest, Go Mi Nyu."

Tae Kyung said as he covered her with blankets.

"Tha-"

"Thank you and I'm sorry, right? There's no need for both of them. It's my duty to protect you and take care of you."

Tae Kyung smiled.

"Oh, I got some water for you."

Tae Kyung grabbed the water.  
>Mi Nyu tried to wake up but she fall into the bed, so Tae Kyung supported her back and Managed to wake her up.<br>Tae Kyung brought the glass of water and let Mi Nyu drink it in her pace.

"Thank you Hyung nim."

Mi Nyu smiled.

"Get some rest. I'm gonna take a shower and sleep, too."

Tae Kyung smiled and went to the bathroom.

Mi Nyu could hear the sound of the shower, smelt the fragrance of shampoo... And Hyung nim's humming- to a song that she never heard of.

"I gave to do something for Hyung nim..."  
>Mi Nyu thought.<p>

She woke up, still shivering and stood up as she was about to collapse from dizziness.

"I'm gonna get a towel for Hyung nim..."

Mi Nyu mumbled and grabbed the towel weakly.  
>She gently put the towel next to the bath room.<p>

She smiled, and went in side the bed with her weak body.

"Aish... I forgot to take the towel before I came here."

Tae Kyung realized as he finished showering.  
>He walked to the door- wetting the floor and found his towel next to the door.<p>

"...I didn't bring this here... Wait..."

Tae Kyung whispered and turned his head to Mi Nyu.

"then Did she..."

Tae Kyung mumbled and smiled.  
>He covered his wet wild body with the towel that Mi Nyu always washes.<p>

"Smells great:)"

Tae Kyung said in happiness.

"I gotta think of a way to propose her in few weeks..."

Tae Kyung said as he finished wiping his body.  
>He wore his robe and headed to the bed.<p>

He went inside the same blanket as Mi Nyu.

"Thanks, pig rabbit. But take it easy."

Tae Kyung said to his sleeping pig rabbit and pat her head.

"I love you."

Tae Kyung smiled and went closer to Mi Nyu.

He felt her warmth from her body.  
>He was just happy to be together again in happiness.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**I couldn't write for such a long time as I wasn't in the mood for writing... I had some hard times with school work, friends,... well mainly studying and busy schedule:(**

**But I enjoyed the school trip! I went to Hiroshima:) **

**I can't believe that I didnt update for about a month! **

**I read the reviews and got motivated though.**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Please review(^^) <span>**_

**and if you have any suggestions like _how to propose_ on the concert (cos i have no idea about that****)**

**_please write in your REVIEW!_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Dear Ann; thanks for the review! You always give me the suggestions that I need! Thanks so much! If you have more great ideas, pls tell me lol love your thoughtful reviews!**

**Dear Gato L; thanks for your review from Chile! Wow! An I'm glad that you like my story cos I want really confident with my fanfic... You cheered me up a lot! Please read and review again! Yay:)**

**Dear Coleen; I updatedddd! Yay! Yeah, I tried to write some gentle and tender understanding Tae Kyung:) but some times I'm worried that I'm off the original characteristics:( but thanks for the review! It simply makes me happy!****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><br>****Chapter 17**

"Hyung nim! Wake...uppp! Hehe"  
>Mi Nyu chuckled and tapped Tae Kyung's back.<br>"Hmmm... It smells good... Is it you?"  
>Tae Kyung opened his eyes slowly.<br>"No it's the food."  
>Mi Nyu answered quickly.<br>"Of course, its the food, pig rabbit, that's what I'm saying... mmm... I'm sleepy... Night..."  
>Tae Kyung mumbled and closed his eyes again.<br>"No Hyung nim... you have to wake up! It's the rehearsal for the ANJells Special Live!"  
>Mi Nyu shook Tae Kyung's body.<br>"Aish. Right."  
>Tae Kyung heard of the word 'Live' and jumped out of the bed. 'Live'... It's where Tae Kyung has to propose Mi Nyu. He suddenly got goosebumps around his body.<br>"I'll prepare for the breakfast!"  
>Mi Nyu skipped out of the room.<p>

"why am I nervous...?"  
>Tae Kyung said.<br>"No, no. I'm not nervous. Not even a tiny bit nervous. I got goosebumps because it was a bit cold..."  
>Tae Kyung reminded himself.<br>"Pig rabbit. Thanks for waking me up!"  
>Tae Kyung grabbed the pig rabbit under the desk and tapped its butt.<p>

* * *

><p>"Morning Hyung!"<br>Jeremy turned around seeing Tae Kyung enter the dining room.  
>"Boys, today is the rehearsal... Let's focus and get thing movin'~!"<br>Manager Ma; who seemed to be in a great mood shook his butt on the chair.  
>"What time do we have to leave?"<br>Mi Nam; who still hadn't brushed his hair asked Manager Ma in a sleepy tone.  
>"In... 30 minutes."<br>Manager Ma said looking at his watch.  
>"Mi Nyuah, thanks for the breakfast. We can all be great on the stage."<br>Shin Woo said to Mi Nyu.  
>"Thank you"<br>Mi Nyu smiled.  
>"Mi Nyu, why don't you sit and eat too?"<br>Tae Kyung pointed at the seat next to him.  
>"Can I?"<br>Mi Nyu asked.  
>"Of course."<br>Tae Kyung pulled the chair for Mi Nyu to sit.  
>Mi Nyu was happy that her star pulled the chair for her. She sat there chuckling for ever.<br>"ah... Sister...? Aren't you gonna eat?"  
>Manager Ma asked Mi Nyu who just sat there looking happy and shy.<br>"Oh... Yes, I'm going to eat...!"

Mi Nyu stood up fast and prepared her own food.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, all of the members prepared to leave the dorm.<br>Today, Mi Nyu was also coming along with the members.

~After arriving at the Stage~

"Guys, in a week, you'll be performing on the stage in front of the audience. Do concentrate and don't hurt your throat too much, okay~? so let's get started!"  
>President Ahn clapped his hands and started the rehearsal.<p>

The live started off with all the members performing their greatest hit.

-Promise  
>-Still<br>-Never Let Go (a new song- they don't exist though lol)

Then, they moved on to solos.

-Wild Love by Go Mi Nam  
>-Hands by Kan Shin Woo<br>-Smile With Me by Jeremy  
>-Beautiful Like A Flower by Hwang Tae Kyung<p>

Next, they welcomed Special Guest... Da Som Park

Actually, all the members disagreed. However, President Ahn arranged it.  
>Da Som was very satisfied with getting involved in their Live.<p>

~ Few Days Ago ~

Yoo He Yi's phone rang.

"Annyon~ Da Som."

"Unnie! Omg omg omg!"  
>Da som spoke in an excited tone.<p>

"What's up?"  
>Yoo He asked curiously.<p>

"Guess what! I'm gonna be the special guest for the ANJell's Special Live!"  
>Da Som screamed.<p>

"OMG!"  
>Yoo He Yi Said with chill.<p>

"What should I do! Omg!"  
>"It's a great chance for you!"<br>Yoo He Yi said immediately.

"Chance?Right!"  
>Da Som jumped with hope.<p>

"Remember? I brought the scandal about Tae kyung kissing me and all that fuss and now, the whole world thinks that he's a man who flirts around girls... I guess... And at the live, you should stick with Tae Kyung and appeal that you're the only one he loves!"  
>Yoo He Yi said excitedly.<p>

Since Yoo He Yi and Da Som Park planned and planned and planned to knock Mi Nyu out of their way, they came up with such a stupid idea after all the thinking; Scandal with Yoo He Yi and Hwang Tae Kyung.

They thought that if Yoo He and Tae Kyung(who is seen as Da Som's love) kiss there will be so many merits:

-Everyone would feel sorry for Da Som  
>-TaeYi fans will get happy<br>-TaeSom fans will heat up  
>-If Tae Kyung who is the top idol kisses his ex-girlfriend who is the national fairy, the Korean entertainment will heat up thinking that they're back and the scandal will get a lot of attention.<br>-Tae Kyung might be seen as a jerk but Da Som will be seen as innocent person.  
>-After all those, if the special guest is Da Som instead of Yoo He, It will be surprising.<br>-If Tae Kyung and Da Som look happy together on stage, the fans will get confused; Is Tae Kyung dating Yoo He or Da Som? And it will get many people's attention.  
>-After confusing everyone, if Yoo He says that she's not together with Tae Kyung and set another scandal of Tae Kyung and Da Som, everyone would think that they are officially couples.<p>

~Next day~

The ANJell members and Mu Nyu gathered in the dining room talking about many things; such as rehearsal they had done the day before.

Mi Nam grabbed the TV remote and turned the TV on.

"ANJell's Special Live will be held in a week! Very exciting isn't it, Announcer Hong?"

"Yes, very exciting. And there is another exciting thing in the Live."

"What is it, Announcer Kim?"

"It is said to have a special guest in the Live. This is now the center of attention between the fans. There are two opinions about this. Some people says that Yoo He Yi who is Tae Kyung's ex-girlfriend might come. However, on the other hand, some people believe that Da Som Park who is believed to be his love might come. What do you think, Mr. Choi?"

"hmm.. Probably Yoo He Yi... No Da Som... No might be Yoo He Yi... I have no idea. Confusing isn't it? But remember, TaeYi couple might be back again!"

"Yes, that is why the fans are arguing about who will come as a special guest. Yoo He Yi or Da Som...? Or who else could it be? Find out next week!"

The news casters said excitedly in the screen.

"How stupid."  
>Jeremy said grabbing a banana from the table.<br>"Wow, I didn't know that it is the center if the attention now."  
>Shin Woo said, amazed.<br>"Turn off the TV."  
>Tae Kyug ordered. Mi Nyu switched off the TV and forced herself to smile to her boy friend who was not in a good mood.<p>

"Aish! This is so annoying."  
>Tae Kyung said and left to his room.<p>

"Pig Rabbit, how should I give you this ring?"  
>Tae Kyung said to the Pig Rabbit doll.<br>"Should I scream your name? Should I just say I love you and marry me! Or... Should I... Sing?"  
>Tae Kyung asked the never moving pig rabbit doll.<br>"Singing... Good idea huh?"  
>Tae Kyung said to the pig rabbit.<p>

"Hyung nim..."  
>Mi Nyu opened the door slowly.<br>"Whoa! Oh it's Pig Rabbit!"  
>Tae Kyung said in a surprised tone.<br>"Oh! You still had the pig rabbit."  
>Mi Nyu said happily.<br>"Awww. It's cute!"  
>Mi Nyu played around with its ears.<br>"You're cute."  
>Tae Kyung mumbled.<br>"Huh?"  
>Mi Nyu asked back.<br>"Um.. I said that... The Pig Rabbit!... is cute"  
>Tae Kyung rushed. He wasn't mean to say that Mi Nyu's cute because it might ruin his cool image, however without realizing, his mouth spoke"You're cute."<br>"Oh you... Think that pig rabbit is cute... Yes, certainly!"  
>Mi Nyu Chuckled.<br>"Ha..haha"  
>Tae Kyung tried to laugh with her.<p>

~A Week Later~

The ANJells Special Live was going to be held at a huge hall- it was larger than the hall they did the last time.

Thousand of fans gathered around the hall waiting for the live to start.

The members prepared.  
>Jeremy did the final check with the drum.<br>Shin Woo prepared for the guitar.  
>Mi Nam was surrounded by makeup artists and hair arrangers.<br>Tae Kyung... Held his box- with the engagement ring in side. He carefully put it in side his pocket.

"Hyung Nim! You have to tie your neckties!"  
>Mi Nyu came in.<br>"I- I thought that you were in the audience!"  
>Tae Kyung panicked.<br>"Yes, I will be! By the way, you look cool!"  
>Mi Nyu did the thumbs<br>up pause.  
>"Thaankkss..!"<br>Tae Kyung said awkwardly  
>"Here's the tie..."<br>Mi Nyu tried to put it around his neck... But he was a little bit too tall for her to reach.  
>Tae Kyung squatted just a little bit.<br>"Thanks."  
>Tae Kyung said to his girlfriend- who finally managed to put the tie around his neck.<br>"You're shaking Hyung nim..."  
>Mi Nyu said worriedly.<br>"I am? N-no way."  
>Tae Kyung panicked. He didn't want mi Nyu to know that he was nervous. He was not nervous about the live. He was nervous about the propose.<br>"But you are shaking...Nervous?"  
>Mi Nyu said as she tied his necktie.<br>"Noo wway. I'm used to the live."  
>Tae Kyung tries to say it calmly.<br>"I believe you Hyung nim! Good luck!"  
>Mi Nyu said and left.<p>

"Oh, Hyung nim! I forgot something!"  
>Mi Nyu said as she came in to the room again.<br>"Now... what did you forget, silly pig rabbit?"  
>Tae Kyung said.<br>"I forgot this."  
>Mi Nyu stood in front of him and went closer and kissed on his cheek.<br>"Hehe. Good luck! GO~Go Hyung niiim!"  
>Mi Nyu chuckled shy and left.<br>Tae Kyung touched his cheek and smiled.

* * *

><p>The audience seat was full of heat and excitement. The hall was full of posters.<p>

The members stood in their position.  
>Jeremy with the drums.<br>Shin Woo with the guitar.  
>Mi Nam with the piano.<br>And Tae Kyung with the microphone and... The ring in his pocket.

The stage opened widely...  
>Spot light in each of the members...<br>Fans screaming...

"1, 2. 1,2,3,4~!"  
>Jeremy's drum stick took the first beat.<p>

The ANJell's live had started.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I updated!<strong>

**It's finally the proposal... Have any Suggestions? Then please review!**

**And sorry that Yoo He Yi and Da Som's plan was kinda hard to understand:( but I trie my bestttt!**

**Please tell me how you like the story with reviews!**

**I guess that this story is kinda too long... Right? I guess that some people think that I should finish this up fast... So I'm speeding up...**

**Please review!**

**Thanks xxx****  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Dear Ann:You've been so awesome with my story! Thanks for the proposal suggestion... Yayyy! You'll see after you read this chapter:D it was a huge source of idea! Thanks SO much xxx**

**Dear Coleen: thank you so much for the review:) I did my best in this chap!Please read and get hyper and review again lol :)xxx**

**Dear Gato L: thanks for the warm review! I appreciate itt! I hope you enjoy this chapter::::))))horaaayy! Sorry I'm kinda hyper lol XD!xxx**

* * *

><p><em>Hi guys! Sorry for the late update... <em>

_I would like to say thanks to my readers who have read all those long chapters. I enjoyed writing this very much. I hope you guys will be with me til the very end of this story. _

_Thanksxx_

* * *

><p><strong>Forever and Ever<strong>

DISCLAIMER: As you know, I do not own You're Beautiful or the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

* * *

><p>The ANJell Special live had started with Jeremy's drums.<p>

"I will promise you~"  
>Tae Kyung started to sing.<br>The audience was full of heat and excitement, screaming.

Next up was 'Still'.  
>Everyone clapped their hands, jumped, screamed along.<br>"I kind of miss singing this song with them..."  
>Mi Nyu said in her heart. The song reminded her the hard times she had when she first started to live as Mi Nam.<p>

"Never never let go of me"  
>Mi Nam started the song and rocked the stage.<br>"Oppa... I'm very glad to see you shining on stage..."  
>Mi Nyu said from the audience.<p>

The songs were all very familiar but felt new to Mi Nyu. Time passed by so fast.  
>Mi Nyu also enjoyed the atmosphere and the heat of the audience seat.<p>

The set of the stage had changed- it was time for her Oppa to sing his solo.

"Hey everybody."  
>"Aaaaah"- Fans react to what he says with screaming.<br>"Thanks so much for coming and-"  
>"Aaaaaaaah Mi Nam Oppppaaaaa!" - Mi Nam interrupted by the screams of crazed fans.<br>"Thank thanks... So thanks for coming and hope you'll enjoy your time here with us!"

The audience clapped, screamed, and raised their posters of Mi Nam.

"MI NAM OPPPPPAAAAAH I LOVE YOU!"  
>A desperate fan next to Mi Nyu started to cry out loud seeing Mi Nam on stage.<p>

"w-wow... Oppa must be loved by So many people..."  
>Mi Nyu smiled wryly.<p>

"I'm wildly in love with you baby, you baby, you baby..."  
>Mi Nam sings his heart out on stage.<p>

"OPPA IM WILDLY IN LOVE WITH OPPAAAAH!"  
>the fan next to mi Nyu started to cry from joyagain.<br>Mi Nyu couldn't see her face clearly but all she could see is that the fan was crying her hearts out seeing Mi Nyu's brother.

"D-Do you need this?"  
>Mi Nyu handed out her tissue to the fan crying next to her.<p>

"T-Thank you...ah, OPPPAAAH!"  
>The fan thanked her and a second later, she started to scream again as Mi Nam left the stage.<p>

"You're welcome..."  
>Mi Nyu laughed bitterly.<p>

"I didn't know that there are so many people who's in love with Oppa..."  
>Mi Nyu said to herself and looked around.<br>Fans were crying everywhere.

"Unnie... Mi Nam Oppa was SO handsome..."  
>"I know... He's TOO handsome..."<br>"Omo... Aaaahhh!"  
>The fans behind Mi Nyu were crying even thought their makeup was all messy from all the crying.<p>

The next solo was Shin Woo's.

"Hi guys."  
>"Aaaaaahhhhh!"- fans in heat.<br>"This song, Hands is a song about my bother experience... Haha." - Shin Woo laughed.  
>"OPPAAAAA! Aaaaahhhh!"- the fans are insane.<br>"Hope you enjoy."

"... Bitter experience? Hmmm...?"  
>Mi Nyu leaned her head to the left.<p>

The song had started with him playing the guitar. The fans realized quick that he was going to sing a ballad because of the rhythm and the speed. Fans waved their hands in the air; left... Right... Left... Right.  
>Mi Nyu waved her hands too: right... Left... Right... Left...<br>"Oh, I'm waving my hands in a opposite way? Oops."  
>Mi Nyu adjusted her waving hands together with everyone else.<p>

"I held on to you tightly.  
>Tightly as ever but you let go of my hand...<br>My hand was empty...  
>I miss the touch of your hands, warmth of your hands...<br>I miss everything that used to be in my hand when you were here..."

Shin Woo gracefully finished his solo.

"OPPPAAA!"  
>The fans shrieked merrily.<p>

"Shin Woo..."  
>Mi Nyu looked at her hand. And held I tightly.<p>

"Yo, gurls! How y'all doin'?" - Jeremy jumped on the stage.  
>"WAAAAAAHHH!" - Fans in tears squeal.<br>"I just tried to speak like a rapper! How was it?"- Jeremy laughed innocently.  
>"AWWWW:) 3" - Fans says dearly; as if they are looking at a baby or something.<br>"Today, I have a special guest. Drumroll pleaaaasee!"  
>Fans drumroll in excitement.<br>"Mr. Banana!" - Jeremy took out a banana from his pocket and quickly peeled it's skin.  
>"Hahaha" Fans laughed.<p>

"Does it taste good?" - A fans screamed.  
>"YUP, it sure does!" - Jeremy smiled at the direction of the voice.<p>

"Omg! Oppa responded to a fan!"  
>A fan close to Mi Nyu squealed.<br>"Let's say something Unnie!"  
>The another girl said.<br>"Alright... JEREMY OPPAAAAH! I LOVE YOU!"

"Thanks, I love you all too!" - Jeremy responded and waved.

"OMG OMG OMG! he just looked at us!"  
>The Fans cried.<p>

"I didn't know that he could respond to fans on stage... JEREMYYY!"  
>Mi Nyu shouted and waved.<p>

Jeremy realized Mi Nyu's voice. He waved happily at Mi Nyu who was sitting on the right side of the audience seat.

"Jeremy... Hehe"  
>Mi Nyu chuckled.<p>

"OMG! didn't he just wave at... Her? Omo!"  
>The fans around her screamed.<p>

"Hehehe"  
>Chuckled Mi Nyu- who was still laughing and having fun.<p>

"Wow, how can you stay calm when Oppa waves at you?"  
>The fan next to her asked.<p>

"cos I can see him again later! Haha"  
>Mi Nyu said laughing.<p>

"Later? Huh?"

"Oh... I-I mean I can... See him in... Magazines and posters later... Ha.. Hahaha"  
>Mi Nyu came to notice that she has said something really weird.<p>

"Okay...?"  
>The fan looked confused.<p>

"Noooo! What did I just do? I'm such an idiot!"  
>Mi Nyu said to herself and hit her head with her fist several times.<p>

Jeremy started to sing.

"Smile with me, Smile with me... Look into my eyes and tell me you love me!"

It was a happy song. So, the atmosphere of the audience was warm, and happy.

The last solo was Tae Kyung.

Mi Nyu blowed her nose sit down neatly so that she could see her brightest brightest star shining in front of her.

Tae Kyung appeared on the stage with cool smile.  
>Everybody stood up and screamed crazily.<p>

"OPPPAAAA!"  
>"TAE KYUNG OPPA!"<br>"I LOVE YOUUUU!"  
>"AAAAAAHHHHH!"<p>

Fans crying, screaming with joy... Jumping up and down...

"Wow, everyone is so busy..."  
>Mi Nyu said, amazed.<br>"Hyung nim... Is loved by so many people."  
>Mi Nyu mumbled.<p>

Tae kyung started the song without even commenting.  
>Everyone raised their boards that say various kind of stud like "Hwang Tae Kyung For Ever" or "I Love You" or "Tae Kyung Oppa, Marry me!" or stuff like that.<p>

Mi Nyu looked around. She realized that tree are so many other girls screaming and crying to see her brightest star. If her brother wasn't a member of the group and if she hadn't pretended to be Go Mi Nam, she wouldn't have met Tae Kyung. She felt a little guilty.- "There are so many people who loves him as much as I do... Do I deserve him? Isn't he too much for me?"  
>Mi Nyu thought. Tears suddenly came out.<p>

"Mother Surperior... Why am I crying when I'm supposed to be happy for Hyung Nim? But i still wonder; Do I deserve him?"  
>Mi Nyu said in her heart.<p>

It was time for the special guest to appear.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, now it is time for our special guest!"  
>President Ahn came up on the stage and shouted.<br>The audience's heat reached the climax.

"Drum roll please..."  
>President Ahn said.<p>

Everyone leant too far out over the railing. Nerve and excitement all over.

"Please Welcome... Miss Park Da Sommmm!"

Da Som enters the stage proudly with Tae Kyung who looked pissed off.  
>Her entrance made a general stir in the audience.<p>

Da Som and Tae Kyung were both given a microphone and a song to sing.

"What-? Sing now? With... Her?"  
>Tae Kyung stood in surprise.<p>

"Of course. Aww don't be shy~! everyone please clap!"  
>Da Som grabbed Tae Kyung's hand forcefully and went in the middle of the stage.<p>

The audience was full of cheers and claps.  
>The two started to sing- actually it was Tae Kyung who was singing; Da Som isn't really confident with her voice, so she just followed Tae Kyung holding her microphone as if she was also the one singing the song in the heating atmosphere.<p>

While singing, Da Som grabbed his hands several times as if She was trying to show that she and Tae Kyung are going out or in love or something...  
>She touched Tae Kyung's cheeks, chin, arms, back...<br>And Tae Kyung tried to stay away from her but she followed him all the way long as if he was a magnet.  
>Tae Kyung was pissed off but knowing the he can't be rude on stage, he tried to smile or stay cool all the way long.<p>

"Hmmm... It seems like Da Som can't sing... Hehe... Let me..."  
>Tae Kyung said in his mind and smirked.<p>

"Everyone Please clap for Da Som's Solo!"  
>Tae Kyung shouted and dumped her hand roughly and left the stage.<p>

"What!... Aigo... Hehe... Hi guys...!"  
>Da Som was in panic.<br>"What should I do? I've never sang before!"

**_-Backstage-_**

"Hyung! Good job!"  
>Jeremy jumped on Tae Kyung who was pretty much irritated.<p>

"Now she's ruining the live..."  
>Shin Woo said.<p>

"And she probably surprised my sis as well..."  
>Mi Nam mumbled.<p>

"Aish...!"  
>Tae Kyung stomped his foot on the ground hard.<p>

"Calm down boys!"  
>Coodi Wang rushed in.<p>

"How can I calm down in this situation?"  
>Tae Kyung said coldly.<p>

"by the way... Are you gonna... You know?... Hehehe"  
>Manager Ma butted in and talked in a flattered way.<p>

"what?"  
>Tae kyung asked with a totally annoyed tone.<p>

"Aigoo! So scary!"  
>Manager Ma jumped.<p>

"Hahahahaha"  
>"Shut up Jeremy!"<br>Mi Nam said to Jeremy who was laughing in such a situation.

"You gonna... Surprise Mi Nyu or something?... This time... As well?"  
>Manager Ma asked frightfully.<p>

"..."

"... Huh? Have I gotten deaf? I didn't hear anything... Hahahahaha"  
>Manager Ma tries to break the dull atmosphere.<p>

"You'll see when the time comes..."  
>Tae Kyung mumbled and left.<p>

"Oooowwwhhh!"  
>Manager Ma said and started to dance like a drunk man.<p>

-On Stage-

Da Som tried to sing but her voice was all husky. Not even a single sound came out of her mouth.  
>The audience remained silence.<br>Da Som was about to cry.

"Da Som!"

"Huh?"

Da Som turned around and there was Yoo He Yi.

"Unnie!"  
>Da Som ran up to her and hugged.<p>

"I see that you were embarrassing yourself on stage so I came!"  
>Yoo He Yi whispered.<p>

The audience clapped and cheered as the two united on stage.

"Thank you everyone~! let's have a little chat!"  
>Yoo He Yi completely took over the live.<p>

The ANJells wondered why the audience was full of cheers and Laughters.

"Ya! Yoo He Yi came and they're taking over the live!"  
>Jeremy shouted backstage.<p>

"WHAT?"  
>the other members- completely puzzled.<p>

"so... When was your first kiss with Hwang Tae kyung?"  
>Yoo He Yi asked.<p>

"I haven't kisses him yet but hopefully we will soon!"  
>Da Som said excitedly.<p>

"he's a good kisser you know~"

"Woooo"  
>The audience said after Yoo He Yi's words.<p>

The two continued their crazy girls talk about Tae Kyung.  
>And the talk ended in a way that most people would imagine Da Som and Tae Kyung's live will never fade away.<p>

Mi Nyu was listening to it with a lot of emotions mixed up.  
>"I'm probably not the right girl for Tae Kyung."<br>Mi Nyu said in tears.  
>She stood up and headed to the exit direction.<p>

"Hyung! Mi Nyu's heading to the exit!"  
>Jeremy shouted at Tae Kyung who was getting ready.<p>

"What!"  
>Tae Kyung widely opened his eyes.<br>He grabbed the microphone and checked if the ring was in hi pocket.

He ran up on the stage.

"Wooooooo"  
>The audience cheered and cried for Tae Kyung's appearance.<p>

Mi Nyu turned around.

"Hyu-Hyung nim..."  
>Mi Nyu whispered.<p>

"Pig rabbit..."  
>Tae Kyung spoke to the microphone.<p>

"Dis I hear him wrong? Pig rabbit? Awww"  
>Some fans reacted that way.<p>

Mi Nyu opened her eyes wide as soon as he spoke.

"Pig Rabbit... Just stay a little bit more for me."

"Wooooooo"-Fans.

"I'm going to sing a song which is for someone who's really important to me."  
>Tae Kyung said calmly.<p>

"That wasn't on the programme wasn't it?"  
>"No... Hey! Isn't it a surprise performance like the last time?"<br>"Omo... Yes!"  
>Fans cried in happiness and excitement; non of them knew what was going to happen next.<p>

"My Young Lady...  
>I've been living you for a long time...<br>Now it's time for us to reunite...  
>My Lady...<br>Shiny as the stars in the sky...  
>But you tell me that I'm your star...<br>Then you're my sunshine...  
>You light me up everyday<br>Whether it's Morning or Night  
>It doesn't matter to me<br>All that matters is if you're here for me  
>Forever and Ever<br>That's why I'm standing here  
>Shining<br>Just like the stars in the sky."

Tae Kyung walked off the stage. Fans around the area screaming and crying.  
>He walked.<br>Heading to the exit direction.

"My Lady..."  
>Tae Kyung walks<br>Towards a girl with long silky hair, big wide teary eyes, chubby pink cheeks, and small watery lips.

"Now I'm looking into your eyes..."  
>Tae Kyung finishes the song.<p>

"Hyu-Hyu-Hyung... Nim..."  
>Mi Nyu cries.<p>

"Let's go."  
>Tae Kyung grabbed Mi Nyu's hand and walked toward the stage.<p>

"Everyone's gonna notice us."  
>Mi Nyu said worriedly.<p>

"We're not gonna hide anything from now."  
>Tae Kyung said and continuously walked toward the stage.<p>

"Go Mi Nyu."  
>Tae Kyung grabbed the microphone on the stage.<br>Tae Kyung pulled out a tiny box from his pocket.  
>He bent his knee and kneeled down.<p>

"Oppa~!"  
>suddenly, Da Som ran into the stag with Yoo He Yi without knowing the situation.<br>"Hwang Tae-... What?"  
>Yoo He Yi and Da Som stood in silence.<br>"Is he... p-proposing?"  
>Yoo He said.<br>"P-Probably..."  
>Da Som sniffed and cried out of the stage.<br>"Da Som...!"  
>Yoo He Yi ran after her.<p>

"By the way, there's nothing between me, Da Som and Yoo He Yi."  
>Tae Kyung spoke irritatedly. He didn't wasn't them to ruin their moment. He was pretty mad but continued.<p>

"Mi Nyu. First of all, thanks for all your love. I know that you were hurt by many incidents and I'd like to say sorry for hurting you. But you always understood me and gave me all your love. And now it's time for your star, a star that could only shine in front of you... to take care of you and give you all my love."

Tae Kyung spoke to his sunshine in from of thousand of people.  
>Fans screamed. Some cried noticing that this wasn't just a performance.<br>Mi Nyu remained still but crying all over. Her body was shaking with surprise. Her body. Was numb.

"It was a long journey for both of us to reach this point..."  
>Tae Kyung's hands started to shake in nervousness.<br>"Miss Go Mi Nyu. Will you take the courage for being with that star for ever?"  
>Tae Kyung opened the tiny box. There was a beautifully shining ring- with a tiny diamond star in the box.<br>Tae Kyung looked at Mi Nyu.  
>Mi Nyu was shaking. It was all of a sudden to her and she was surprised.<br>But all she did was nod.  
>Mi Nyu nodded. Nodded again. Nodded again and again.<p>

Mi Nyu whispered in a husky tone.  
>Tae Kyung stood up and hugged Mi Nyu.<br>"Thanks. Pig rabbit."  
>Tae Kyung cuddled her head.<p>

The other ANJell members came out. Their eyes were full of tears.

Tae Kyung let go of her and grabbed her left hand slowly.  
>He took the ring out of the box.<br>"Oh! It's a star!"  
>Mi Nyu finally spoke properly.<br>"Yup. Come on, don't cry!"  
>Tae Kyung laughed.<p>

He slowly put the ring on her hand.  
>The audience was full of cheers and cries- sad tears and happy, moved tears:D<p>

"You're officially my wife now. Hehe"  
>Tae Kyung smiled.<p>

"Hehe."  
>Mi Nyu smiled looking at her star.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>How was it?<strong>

** Sorry for the late update though... I had exams:( and I still have 2 more subjects to go... Nooooo...**  
><strong>But I couldn't stop writing this;) hehe<strong>

**and sorry for typing mistakes! forgive me!**

**And finally! After all these chapters I have written for so long... They are officially a wife and a husband!**

**Wooooooo:)**

**And bad news...**  
><strong>I have decide that I think I should en the story around here...<strong>  
><strong>I don't really think that this story was entertaining<strong>

**What I was trying to do is to make Mi Nam sick or something and replace Mi Nyu again in the band. But Mi Nyu figures out pregnancy and she has to pretend to be a man for few months during pregnancy... And she deals with many physical and emotional issues due to pregnancy but Tae Kyung tries to guide mi Nyu through the whole fuss safely. Also, there was meant to be a plot with Reporter Kim, Yoo Ye Hi and Park Da Som causing scandals with ANjells which leads Mi Nyu's health worse- so Tae Kyung takes care of herrrrrrrr:D**

**But I guess that it's gonna be looooonnnng. And boring:(**

**So I think I'm gonna cut it off around here.**

**But I'm happy to write a after the proposal story if you want.**  
><strong>If you would like me to write stories like married life or what I was trying to do with Mi Nyu's pregnancy and Mi Nyu pretending to be Mi nam again, then I'm happy to write!<strong>

**Please tell me how you feel about my decision and suggest me:D**


End file.
